Afterlife
by Kyo Jin 39
Summary: Leeteuk kembali melakukan misi dan para angota AB kebingungan karena misi yang mereka lakukan kali ini terbilang sangat nekat. /Super Junior Family, DBSK, JYJ FanFiction / CHAP 5 UPDATE /
1. Prolog

Title : Afterlife

Author : Kim Soo Jin

Cast : Super Junior Family + DBSK + JYJ

Disclaimer : Ide cerita author dapetin dari salah satu anime. Namun seperti biasa, cerita selanjutnya adalah ide dari author. ^_^

.

.

.

Don't take my FanFiction without FULL CREDIT. Don't copy my FanFiction without my PERMISSION. Don't PLAGIAT.

.

.

.

_Afterlife.._

Adalah sebuah sekolah yang bertindak sebagai Api Penyucian, di mana para siswanya belajar untuk menghilangkan beban atau sisa-sisa penyesalan dikehidupan sebelumnya, sebelum ia melanjutkan untuk bereinkarnasi.

Luka dan kematian tidak pernah terjadi di tempat ini. Namun mereka masih bisa merasakan sakit dan kematian. Tapi, mereka akan sadar kembali beberapa saat kemudian tanpa ada luka sedikitpun.

Tapi, sekolah ini tiba-tiba terusik kala ada beberapa orang yang tidak terima akan kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya. Mereka menamakan diri mereka _Afterlife Battlefield _atau _AB_. Mereka mengadakan protes pada _Asgard_ atau para dewa atas kejamnya kehidupan mereka sebelumnya.

Namun, mereka tak semudah itu bisa melakukan protes. Karena, _Angelos_ para anggota OSIS yang memiliki kekuatan _magis_ selalu bertempur melawan mereka. Menggagalkan semua tindak tanduk mereka.

Tapi, mau tak mau mereka semua harus bereinkarnasi dan kembali menjalani hidup sebagai manusia yang sudah ditentukan kisah hidupnya.

Sebagian besar anggota _AB_ sudah bereinkarnasi, hanya tersisa 13 anggota lagi dan mereka terus bertahan melawan _A__ngelos _yang selalu mencari gara-gara terhadap _AB_, hingga suatu saat _AB_ menemukan dua orang siswa yang akan membantu mereka melawan kekuatan _A__ngelos__._

* * *

_**Remaining Member Afterlife Battlefield (A.B)**_

**Leeteuk**

Dia cerdas dan akurat saat membuat suatu operasi dan mengambil keputusan. Sulit untuk memahami apa yang ia pikirkan karena dia jarang memperlihatkan emosi luar. Meskipun bersikap lembut, dia sangat kuat dan hampir tak-tersentuh.

_**Senjata**_** : **_Beretta 92 silver_ (pistol semi otomatis). Pernah menggunakan _Cheytac Invtervinetion_ (senapan runduk) dan _Karabin M4_ (senapan serbu).

* * *

**Heechul**

Memiliki kepribadian yang keras. Sering mencela dan berkelahi namun ia sebenarnya sangat baik dan peduli pada seluruh anggotanya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga barunya.

_**Senjata :**_ _Shirasaya_ (pedang Jepang panjang).

* * *

**Hankyung**

Jago judo dan sangat mudah dibujuk dengan imbalan makanan. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan utangnya (baik kebaikan atau uang) terutama jika itu adalah makanan.

_**Senjata :**_ Senapan mesin.

* * *

**Yesung**

Ia sedikit sinis pada orang-orang baru tapi bukan berarti dia jahat.

_**Senjata :**_ _PP-29 Bizon_ (pistol mitraliur).

* * *

**Kangin**

Dia tidak akan mendengarkan siapapun, kecuali Leeteuk. Ia tidak takut untuk menyakiti atau membunuh siapapun yang menghina Leeteuk.

_**Senjata : **__Halberd_ (tombak besar).

* * *

**Shindong**

Memiliki kepribadian yang ceria. Dia adalah _moodmaker_.

_**Senjata : **__SIG P226_ (pistol semi otomatis)

* * *

**Sungmin**

Ia bisa merasakan saat bahaya datang. Dibalik sifatnya yang selalu misterius, hobinya (juga kelemahannya) adalah hal-hal yang lucu seperti boneka binatang. Ia jarang bicara.

_**Senjata : **__Kodachi_ (pedang Jepang)

* * *

**Eunhyuk**

Anggota AB yang paling misterius. Hobinya adalah break dance yang akan dilakukannya dimana saja dan kapan saja tanpa peduli situasi. Tidak ada yang tahu nama asli atau masa lalunya tapi dia hanya mau dipanggil Hyuk.

_**Senjata : **__Browning Hi-Power_ (pistol semi otomastis).

* * *

**Donghae**

Memiliki kepribadian yang peduli dan tak ingin agar orang lain merasakan sakit atau kesedihan.

_**Senjata :**__ Glock 17_ (pistol semi otomatis).

* * *

**Siwon**

memiliki kepribadian yang sopan. Badannya kekar dan terkadang sering melepaskan bajunya untuk memamerkan tubuhnya.

_**Senjata : **__LAR Grizzly Win Mag _(pistol semi otomatis).

* * *

**Zhoumi**

Anak cerdas juga hacker di AB. Dia mencoba untuk melaksanakan semua rencana sesempurna mungkin. Dia tidak terlibat dalam pertempuran atau operasi fisik lainnya, melainkan mengumpulkan data dan informasi.

* * *

**Ryeowook**

Anak biasa tanpa bakat khusus. Tidak unggul dalam apapun dan bisa dibilang paling normal di antara yang lain. Sifatnya paling polos dan lugu. Hatinya gampang terluka jika melihat temannya "mati".

_**Senjata :**_ _Remington 700_ (senapan).

* * *

**Kibum**

sopan, tenang, dan lembut dengan karakter sederhana. Seperti Leeteuk, dia tidak mengekspresikan emosinya dan disebut menakutkan oleh Donghae dan Shindong. ia tidak bisa tenang tanpa earphonenya. Jarang berbicara, dan sekalinya berbicara, kadang-kadang menusuk ke orang lain, meskipun dia tidak berniat seperti itu.

_**Senjata :**__ Shuriken_ (senjata tradisional Jepang)

* * *

**Kyuhyun**

Memiliki kepribadian yang tekun dan penuh tekat.

_**Senjata :**__ Wakizashi _dan _Katana_ (pedang tradisional Jepang).

* * *

**Henry**

ia mempunyai kemampuan hipnotis, kemampuan yang memungkinkannya untuk mengendalinkan orang lain dan membuat mereka memasuki keadaan seperti dalam mimpi.

* * *

_**Member of Angelos**_

**Jaejong**

Ketua OSIS. Pada kesehariannya dia pendiam, dan mampu menarik perhatian orang-orang. Dialah yang memiliki kekuatan _magis _terbesar.

* * *

**Yunho**

wakil ketua OSIS. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang jujur dan suka bermain basket, yang mana dia memiliki keberuntungan yang luar biasa dalam bermain.

* * *

**Yoochun**

walaupun sudah meninggal, ketakutan jika mendengar cerita mengenai hantu atau arwah, yang sering dimanfaatkan oleh Junsu. Dia adalah teman baik dari Junsu dan bergabung dengan OSIS pada saat yang sama dengannya.

* * *

**Junsu**

Dia sering melakukan keusilan pada orang-orang disekitarnya untuk melihat wajah kaget dari korbannya.

* * *

**Changmin**

Dia dikenal bersifat hiperaktif dan berbicara sangat cepat. Dia mengenakan ekor iblis dan gelang berbentuk borgol, memberi dia image seorang iblis kecil. Dia juga memiliki sayap di punggungnya.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

.

Sekian dulu,,,

O iya... yang nunggu2 FF Ocean Fifteen sepertinya harus sangat bersabar, karena author lagi bener-bener macet(?) ide buat ngelanjutin...

So,, bagaimana dengan FF baru ini? Adakah yang berminat? XD


	2. Afterlife

Title : Afterlife

Author: Kim Soo Jin

Cast : Super Junior Family + DBSK + JYJ

.

.

Disclaimer: Ide cerita author dapetin dari salah satu anime. Namun seperti biasa, cerita selanjutnya adalah ide dari author. ^_^

.

.

Don't take my FanFiction without FULL CREDIT. Don't copy my FanFiction without my PERMISSION. Don't PLAGIAT.

.

.

* * *

POV :: ZHOUMI

_Aku.. Di mana? Kenapa aku bisa tidur di jalan seperti ini?_

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku dan tak jauh dariku, aku bisa melihat sebuah gedung besar yang sangat megah. Mungkin gedung itu terdiri dari beberapa lantai. Disekelilingnya terdapat banyak sekali pepohonan hijau yang terlihat sangat menyejukkan.

"Eh?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku spontan. Dimataku namja yang berada di belakangku ini terlihat aneh. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi sepertiku, rambutnya berwarna coklat keemasan dan sorot matanya memancarkan ketenangan. Pakaiannya pun tak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Dia menggunakan sebuah jubah panjang berwarna putih.

"Aku ketua OSIS. Cepat bangun! Kau sudah terlambat."

_Eh? Apa yang dia bicarakan?_

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau salah or... Hey! Tunggu! Aku ada di mana!"

Namja itu sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Mau tak mau aku bangkit dan pergi mengejarnya.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

Mungkin dia mendengar suara langkah kakiku yang cepat dan dia pun ikut berlari pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hey! Kau salah orang! Aku bukan murid sekolah ini!"

Aku terus berlari sambil berteriak pada namja itu. Tanpa ku sadari, aku sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang kelas.

"Zhoumi, kau terlambat."

_Eh?_

"Ada apa Zhoumi? Apa ada yang salah? Cepat pergi ke tempat dudukmu."

Aku terpaku di depan pintu kelas.

"Kau selalu saja terlambat Zhoumi, apa kau kesiangan lagi?"

"Hahaha, Zhoumi memang selalu seperti itu."

Celetukan-celetukan ini.. Dan panggilan ini? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu namaku? Siapa mereka?

Aku pun berbalik dan segera berlari pergi menjauh dari ruang kelas itu. Ini benar-benar aneh! Orang-orang ini, bahkan aku tak mengenal mereka semua. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap gedung.

Aku berdiri di tepian atap gedung. Ku sapukan pandanganku ke sekeliling gedung yang terlihat sangat indah. Banyak sekali pepohonan hijau dan terdengar kicauan burung. Benar-benar suasana yang menyenangkan.

_Tapi, di mana aku?_

"Hey! Kau!"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku saat ada suara seseorang yang seperti memanggilku. Ku lihat seorang namja bertubuh kurus dengan paras cantik dan tatapan mata yang tegas sedang bersiap-siap melayangkan tendangannya padaku.

"Apa yang... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tooooollllllllllooooooonnnnnnngggggggggggggg!"

* * *

**#afterlife#**

* * *

"Ughh! Kepalaku sakit."

"Kau sudah sadar?"

_Sadar? Memang aku kenapa? Dan kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali?_

"Kau tadi jatuh dari atap gedung."

"MWO!" seruku tertahan.

Apa dia gila? Jika aku jatuh dari atap gedung seharusnya aku sudah..

"Mati. Tapi di sini kau tak bisa mati karena kau sudah mati."

Aku membulatkan mata mendengar ocehan tak jelas namja di depanku ini. Seorang namja kurus dengan tatapan mata tegas.. Tunggu! Aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya!

"MWO! Kau yang menendangku dari atap gedung, kan!"

Namja itu tersenyum dan senyumnya sangat manis hingga lesung pipit muncul dipipi kirinya.

"Aku kira kau gegar otak hingga tak mengingatku."

"Kau gila ya menendangku dari atap gedung seperti itu! Kau bisa membuatku mati!" teriakku padanya.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak mati, kan?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya ini. Benar juga. Seharusnya aku sudah mati sekarang, tapi kenapa aku masih hidup?

"Di mana aku?"

"_Afterlife_."

"Ne?"

"_Afterlife_."

"_Afterlife_?" ulangku. "Maksudmu.. Aku ada di... Akhirat?"

Namja di depanku ini tertawa lepas, membuatku heran.

"_Afterlife_ ya _Afterlife_, jangan kau artikan macam-macam," terang namja itu setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. Aku menatapnya bingung dan dia pun mendesah pelan.

"Apa kau tak mau tahu apa itu _Afterlife_?" tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala, lalu aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan segera turun dari ranjang. Aku meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

_Buat apa aku tahu? Dari artinya saja sudah jelas kalau _Afterlife _itu adalah akhirat, dengan kata lain... Eh? Jika aku di akhirat.. Berarti aku... Aku sudah mati!_

Ku perhatikan seluruh tubuhku, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ku sentuh puncak kepalaku. _Tak ada yang beda_.

"Kau bingung?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku saat namja itu kembali mengajakku bicara.

"Kau mau menjelaskannya?"

"Ikut aku."

Aku menatapnya cukup lama sampai kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya. Aku berjalan di belakangnya cukup jauh.

Aku mengikuti namja itu sampai ke sebuah ruang yang cukup luas. Ruangan ini bisa menampung sekitar 20-30 orang. Namja itu terus melangkahkan kakinya dan aku pun juga terus mengikutinya. Namja itu berbelok ke arah kanan dan menghilang. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan saat berbelok ke arah kanan, aku melihat ada sebuah pintu tertutup di sana. Pintu dengan ukiran tulisan yang tak begitu ku mengerti apa maksudnya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu itu. Dengan nafas tertahan aku membuka pintu itu.

"Ini kah orangnya? Cih! Tak menarik!"

_Mwo?_ Aku melongo mendengar sapaan yang terdengar tak bersahabat itu. Ku tatap namja yang berucap tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja dan rambut merahnya yang panjang itu diikatnya ke belakang. Dia seperti seorang tokoh dalam dunia fantasi.

"Ya! Jangan memandang ku seperti itu, babo! Kau tak punya hak untuk memandangku!"

_Hahaha.._ Orang ini aneh. Ku tatap ke delapan namja lain yang tengah duduk dengan posisi menyebar. Mereka terlihat begitu... Emm.. Dingin..

"Kau menarik perhatiannya karena penampilanmu, Chullie," ucap namja yang mengantarkanku ke tempat ini.

"Cih! Dia lemah dan bukan seorang petarung! Tak berguna!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah belakang saat mendengar gumaman itu. Dan seketika itu juga aku segera menyingkir dari ambang pintu saat melihat namja yang menggumam tadi terus menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Setelah aku menyingkir, ia pun segera masuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kau mengajakku ke mari karena ingin menjelaskan tempat ini padaku," ucapku pada namja berlesung pipit itu. "Jika kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk mendapatkan cemoohan dari mereka, sebaiknya aku pergi!"

"Tunggu, Zhou.."

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar panggilan namja itu tanpa berbalik.

"Apa?"

"Tinggallah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu... Sekarang.."

Aku berbalik dan melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Siap untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"_Afterlife _adalah.." mulainya. "..sebuah sekolah bagi para siswa untuk belajar menghilangkan sisa-sisa penyesalan dikehidupan sebelumnya sebelum ia melanjutkan untuk bereinkarnasi. Kau tak bisa terluka ataupun mati di tempat ini tapi kau masih bisa merasakan sakit dan kematian seperti saat kau hidup dulu."

Selesai..

Namja itu selesai menjelaskan tempat apa ini sebenarnya dan membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk ku mencerna ucapannya yang tak masuk akal itu. Mana ada tempat seperti itu. Setahuku jika orang itu telah meninggal, orang itu akan masuk ke neraka atau pun sorga tergantung bagaimana kehidupannya di dunia.

"Tak ada sorga dan neraka. Hanya ada _Afterlife_, langit tertinggi dan Jurang tak Berdasar," imbuhnya lagi.

"Jurang tak Berdasar?" tanyaku reflek saat mendengar kata-kata yang tak pernah ku dengar sebelumnya.

"Ne, Jurang tak Berdasar," jawab seorang namja dengan tubuh tambun. Ia terlihat paling ramah diantara yang lain. "Itu adalah tempat penyiksaan yang paling mengerikan. Kau tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari tempat itu jika sudah memasukinya." Ia bergidik ngeri setelah selesai menjelaskannya.

"Teuki! Dia bodoh! Untuk apa kau mengambilnya!" cela namja berambut merah itu. "Penjelasan sesederhana itu saja dia tak mengerti! Dia benar-benar tak berguna! Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan Ryeowook.. Aku tak ingin ada Ryeowook Ryeowook yang lain.."

"Dia cerdas, Chullie. Dia mengerti apa yang kita ucapkan. Hanya saja ia tak mempercayainya," ujar namja berlesung pipit yang tadi dipanggil Teuki oleh namja berambut merah. Namja bernama Teuki itu mendekatiku membuatku mundur selangkah.

"Kau tak perlu merasa takut atau apapun," ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut. "Kau hanya perlu percaya akan semua ini dan mengikutinya saja."

Ia memegang pundakku yang sedari tadi memang terasa begitu tegang.

"Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Zhou.." imbuhnya. "Jika kau tak ingin cepat-cepat bereinkarnasi, sebaiknya kau tak cepat merasakan puas."

_JDERRR!_

"Kenapa aku tak boleh cepat-cepat bereinkarnasi?" protesku.

"Apa kau tak mengingat apapun di kehidupanmu sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya!"

"Apakah hidup mu sangat menyenangkan?"

Aku menatap matanya dalam, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkan olehnya dan apa tujuannya.

"Ne, hidupku memang tak begitu menyenangkan, mungkin bisa dibilang hidupku sedikit tragis. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

"Kami semua.." ucapnya sembari mundur dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lain. "..adalah orang yang memiliki kehidupan yang buruk di dunia. Kami semua tersiksa hingga mati. Disini kami mempunyai tujuan yang sama, melakukan protes pada Dewa yang telah membuat hidup kita hancur."

"Caranya?"

"Aku tahu kau seorang _hacker_, dan itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu bagaimana kita bisa ke tempat _Asgard_ tanpa diketahui oleh para _Angelos_."

"_Asgard_? _Angelos_?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"_Asgard_ adalah para dewa yang mengatur kehidupan manusia sedangkan _Angelos_ adalah para OSIS ditempat ini. _Angelos_ adalah musuh terbesar kita. Merekalah yang selalu menghalangi kita untuk bertemu _Asgard_."

"Kau mempunyai tujuan lain."

Entah dari mana aku berani mengatakan kata-kata itu, tapi menurutku namja ini mempunya tujuan lain selain protes pada _Asgard_.

"Tujuan... lain?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah... lupakan saja," sahutku. Ia pun tersenyum lembut membuatku mengikuti senyumnya.

"Jha~ Aku tahu kau akan bergabung dengan kami, aku Leeteuk," ucapnya. "Aku mati karena Appa menyiksaku hingga mati."

"M.. Mwo?"

"Aku Shindong.." sahut namja bertubuh tambun tadi tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutanku atas kematian Leeteuk. "Kalau aku bunuh diri karena orang-orang memfitnahku."

"Aku Siwon," ucap namja tinggi dengan tubuh yang terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku. Ia juga terlihat begitu sopan. "Aku dicampakkan oleh yeoja hingga berkali-kali dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupku."

"Kibum.. Aku menjadi incaran polisi hingga bertahun-tahun. Karena merasa tak tenang, aku berdiri di jalanan dan tertabak truk," ucap namja ber_earphone_.

"Aku Kyuhyun.." sahut namja yang tengah memegangi sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah pistol. "Hanya sederhana.. Dokter tak bisa menyelamatkanku dari penyakit yang ku derita dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyuntik mati diriku."

"Kyu! Kembalikan senjataku!" seru namja tambun bernama Shindong itu sembari mendekati namja bernama Kyuhyun. Aku sedikit geli saat melihat wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Aku Yesung.." ujar namja yang tadi bergumam di belakangku. "Tak perlu tahu bagaimana aku mati."

_Satu lagi namja aneh_. Aku juga tak meminta mereka menjelaskan kematian mereka.

"Aku Hankyung," sahut namja kurus yang terlihat begitu baik. Entah kenapa, walau sepintas dia terlihat begitu lemah namun aku tahu ada kekuatan besar di dalam dirinya. "Aku mati karena ada yang meracuniku. Aku bertahan selama beberapa jam di rumah sakit menahan sakit dan panas yang begitu menyiksa hingga akhirnya aku tak tahan dan mati."

_Mengenaskan_. Pasti ia begitu tersiksa.

"Aku Sungmin.." Namja mungil yang begitu manis yang sedari tadi sedikit menarik perhatianku karena wajah imutnya. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lemah. "Kata Leeteuk hyung aku mati karena seseorang menculikku dan menyiksaku hingga aku gila dan akhirnya mati."

"Mwo?"

"Ia tak mengingat kematiannya sendiri," sahut Leeteuk sembari tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sedari tadi tahu apa yang sedang ada dipikiranku. "Kangin.."

"Ne.. Aku Kangin.. Aku juga tak ingat bagaimana aku mati dan walau pun aku sudah mengetahuinya, lebih baik aku tak menceritakannya," ucap namja bertubuh kekar yang sedari tadi terus menempel pada Leeteuk seperti seorang pengawal.

"Chullie," panggil Leeteuk pada namja berambut merah yang terlihat begitu menarik dan juga menyeramkan.

"Ish.. Menyebalkan.." sahutnya. "Aku Heechul.. Tak perlu kau tahu bagaimana aku mati.. Lagi pula aku juga tak ingin mengingatnya lagi."

"Nah~ Kau sudah mengetahui nama kami semua," ucap Leeteuk. _Hmm, dia terlihat lebih tua dariku. Apa aku harus memanggilnya hyung?_ "Sebenarnya masih ada tiga orang lagi, tapi aku tak tahu di mana mereka."

"Hyuk datang.." gumam Sungmin. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi tenang. Mau tak mau aku jadi merasa sedikit tegang. Ada perasaan gelisah menyelimuti diriku saat ini. Seperti apa Hyuk itu? Kenapa mereka semua berubah diam seperti itu.

"Menyingkir kau, _hacker_! Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan dingin itu. Seketika juga aku berjalan ke samping hingga tak sengaja tubuhku menabrak pintu. Ku lihat namja itu berjalan melewatiku sembari.. menari? Bagaimana orang bisa berjalan dengan cara seperti itu? Benar-benar aneh.

"Cukup panggil dia Hyuk," terang Leeteuk.

"Tidak boleh hyung! Aku tak mau kau melakukan itu! Kau akan sakit nanti! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Ya! Ryeowook! Ini tidak berbahaya! Kau tahu, kan?"

"Tapi jika kau jatuh itu pasti akan sangat sakit!Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Ya! Ya! YA! Kalian sangat berisik!" tegur Heechul.

"Hyung! Heechul hyung! Donghae hyung ingin menaiki bukit yang curam itu! Bilang padanya kalau itu berbahaya dan jangan ijinkan dia!" rengek seorang namja mungil yang terlihat sangat polos.

Heechul langsung menatap namja bernama Donghae dengan tatapan tak percaya saat mendengar rengekan namja polos itu.

"Kau bukan tipe seperti itu, Donghae," tegurnya.

Ku lihat Donghae hanya nyengir lebar mendengar penuturan Heechul.

"Tenanglah Wookie, ia tak mungkin melakukan itu," sahut Shindong.

"Dia Donghae dan itu Ryeowook," ucap Leeteuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sisiku.

"Eoh.. Hyung.. Nuguya?" tanya namja yang ku ketahui bernama Ryeowook pada Leeteuk.

"Ini Zhoumi.." kenal Leeteuk.

"Eoh.. Jinjja? Sangat tinggi.." ucapnya polos dengan mata berbinar. Perlahan ia mendekati ku dan menatapku sangat lama.

"Tinggi.." gumamnya. Leeteuk yang ada disebelahku hanya tersenyum menahan geli melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang begitu polos.

"Hyung.. Bagimana kau bisa setinggi itu?"

"Eoh? Nega?" tanyaku memperjelas pertanyaan Ryeowook yang langsung memangilku hyung. Ku lihat Ryeowook mengangguk sangat antusias. "Molla.. Dulu aku juga pendek sepertimu, namun semenjak aku masuk sekolah hingga lulus, aku terus mengalami pertumbuhan hingga tinggi ku sampai seperti ini."

"Apa hyung sering berolah raga?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aniyo.. Aku lebih senang bermain dengan berbagai macam teknologi dari pada pergi keluar."

"Ohh... Ternyata hyung _hacker_ itu," ucap Ryeowook sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo?"

"Ne.. Hyung seorang _hacker_, kan? Pantas saja Leeteuk hyung memintamu untuk bergabung."

"Ohh.. Ne..." sahutku karena aku tak tahu harus berucap apa lagi. Ryeowook pun pergi meninggalkan ku dan duduk di sebelah.. emm... nugu? Ahh.. Ne.. Kibum.. Sepertinya aku harus mulai menghafal nama mereka satu per satu.

"Lambat laun kau juga akan menghafal nama kami semua," ujar Leeteuk sembari tersenyum.

"Kau... bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanyaku. Karena sejujurnya aku sedikit penasaran padanya yang selalu bisa menjawab apa yang ada dipikiranku. Ku lihat ia hanya tersenyum lembut sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah.." ucapku. "Jika aku membantu kalian apa yang akan aku dapatkan?"

"Kau akan membantu hidupmu sendiri, bodoh!"

Lagi-lagi... Namja berambut merah itu.. Emm.. Heechul.. Ne.. Dia terus mencelaku.. Apa dia begitu membenciku hingga terus bersikap seperti itu?

"Maksudnya, jika kau bereinkarnasi, hidupmu akan menjadi lebih baik dari pada yang kemarin," jelas Leeteuk.

"Baiklah... Aku akan membantu kalian.. Karena tak ada pilihan lain, kan?"

"OSIS datang..."

Ucapan entah dari siapa itu sukses membuat ruangan sedikit menegang. Aku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu pun jadi sedikit merinding saat semua mata menuju ke arahku.

"Zhoumi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku saat mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar.

"Kau.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ulangnya lagi. "Seharusnya kau berada di kelas saat ini."

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan murid sekolah ini!" sahut ku ketus. Ya, dia adalah ketua OSIS yang ku temui tadi.

Ku lihat ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku, seakan ingin menyentuhku namun dari arah belakang dengan sigap Leeteuk berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ia milikku sekarang, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!" bisiknya dingin.

_CKREK.. CKREK.._

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke belakang. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat mereka semua sudah mengeluarkan pistol dan senjata masing-masing seakan mereka telah siap untuk bertempur. _Ige mwoya?_

"Dia milik sekolah ini, Leeteuk hyung."

"Tadinya.. Tapi sekarang ia milikku.. Sebaiknya kau sekarang pergi dari tempat ini, Jae.. Sebelum ada pertumpahan darah lagi.."

"Jika itu harus, aku akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah.. Jika itu yang kau mau.."

"Tu.. Tunggu!" sergahku gugup. Kenapa mereka berdua memperebutkanku seperti ini?

"Kau telah mengambil semua yang ku miliki.." ucap Leeteuk. Aku menatapnya heran, tapi kurasa ia tidak sedang berbicara padaku. "Terlalu banyak yang kau ambil. Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu mengambilnya lagi."

"Aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik sekolah ini, hyung."

"Tak ada yang bisa mengambil apapun dari kami." Heechul berucap sembari mendekati kami, diikuti oleh Kangin.

"Aku rasa kalian seharusnya sudah mulai bereinkarnasi sekarang."

"MWO!"

Seruan protes itu terdengar menggema di ruangan yang luas ini. Tapi ku lihat Leeteuk sangat tenang bahkan tak memperlihatkan keterkejutan.

"Aku telah memilih waktuku sendiri untuk bereinkarnasi, Jae.. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.. Mereka semua telah mengetahu apa yang bisa membuat mereka bereinkarnasi, jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti menakut-nakuti mereka dengan kata-kata itu, Jae.."

"Kau akan membuat _Asgard_ semakin marah.."

"Memang itu tujuanku.."

"Hyung.. Aku sangat menghormati dirimu karena kau yang paling lama di tempat ini dan aku tak ingin melukaimu lagi untuk kedua kalinya."

"Jika kau membiarkan kami untuk menemui _Asgard_, kau tak perlu melukaiku lagi."

"Maaf, hyung.. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Ku lihat tangan namja berpredikat ketua OSIS itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. Pedang yang begitu tajam. Tapi, dari mana ia mengeluarkan pedang itu? Apa ia menyimpan di lengannya?

"Tu.. Tunggu.. Apa kalian harus.."

"Zhoumi.. Pilihlah.. Kau akan bergabung dengan kami atau pergi bersama dengan OSIS sialan ini!"

Heechul memotong ucapanku begitu saja. Dan mendengar pertanyaannya itu sedikit membuatku tertegun, karena ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku.

"Cepatlah pilih! Jadi aku bisa menentukan siapa yang harus aku lukai berikutnya.."

Ucapan dari Kangin cukup membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Tentukan pilihanmu, Zhoumi.." ucap Leeteuk lembut. "Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk bergabung denganku. Karena aku sebenarnya memang tak ada hak untuk melakukan itu."

"Hyung!" Kangin menegur Leeteuk, entah karena apa. "Kau.."

"Diam.."

Walau pun Leeteuk menyuruhnya diam dengan nada lembut, Kangin pun menurutinya.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian.." ucapku akhirnya. Karena ku pikir ini terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

"Kau sudah dengar, OSIS! Pergi kau dari sini!" usir Heechul dengan nada sangat sinis. "Kau membuatku muak dengan wajahmu itu!"

Tanpa berucap apapun, ketua OSIS itu pergi meninggalkan kami. Terdengar desahan lega dari arah belakang dan ku pikir itu adalah namja yang tadi merengek-rengek pada Heechul.

"Teuki.. Akan lebih baik jika kau tak banyak bicara pada OSIS sialan itu.. Apalagi dengan sikapmu tadi!"

Teguran dari Heechul itu membuat Leeteuk terdiam dan aku pun hanya bisa menatap heran pada mereka.

* * *

**#afterlife#**

* * *

Ini adalah hari ketiga aku berada di _Afterlife_ dan tiga hari juga aku telah menjadi anggota _Afterlife Battlefield_ atau lebih sering disingkat dengan _A.B_. Namun, walau aku baru tiga hari tinggal bersama dengan mereka, aku sudah mulai memahami karakter mereka semua, begitu juga dengan nama mereka semua. Ternyata dari ke-13 anggota ini aku mempunyai 9 hyung dan 4 dongsaeng. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena tak memanggil mereka hyung sejak awal. Karena baru dihari kedualah Heechul hyung menegurku untuk berbicara sedikit lebih sopan dengan mereka yang lebih tua dari ku.

Hari pertamaku aku hanya terus berada di dekat Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung. Leeteuk hyung menjelaskan semuanya padaku tentang _Afterlife_ dan _A.B_. Mereka semua ternyata sengaja mendirikan kelompok ini agar mereka dapat melawan para _Angelos_. Dan menurutku, perbedaan antara kami dengan para _Angelos_ sangatlah jauh. Menurut Leeteuk hyung para _Angelos_ itu memiliki kekuatan _magis_. Sedangkan kami hanya mempunya senjata. Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka kita masih kalah jauh. Pantas saja mereka tak pernah bisa bertemu dengan _Asgard_.

Hmm,meurut pengamatanku selama dua hari ini, mereka semua terlihat benar-benar unik. Leeteuk hyung adalah pemimpinnya karena dia yang paling lama berada di sini. Leeteuk hyung orang yang sangat lembut, ia juga tak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia selalu membebaskan kami untuk bertindak asal itu masih dalam batas wajar. Leeteuk hyung begitu menyayangi kami para anggota yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

Heechul hyung, ia memang terlihat sangat kejam jika dilihat dari luar. Namun sebenarnya ia orang yang sangat baik. Ia benar-benar mempedulikan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Terutama Ryeowook yang polos. Jika ada yang membuatnya menangis, Heechul hyung akan langsung memeluk Ryeowook dan memarahi mereka yang membuat Ryeowook menangis. Sedangkan jika dengan Leeteuk hyung ia akan terlihat sangat cuek, tapi sebenarnya ia benar-benar peduli dengan pemimpin kami yang lembut itu.

Untuk Kangin hyung aku tak begitu memahaminya. Pasalnya ia jarang bahkan tak pernah berbicara kecuali dengan Leeteuk hyung. Ke manapun Leeteuk hyung pergi, Kangin hyung pasti akan mengikutinya.

Yesung hyung, Hankyung hyung, Sungmin hyung, Hyuk hyung dan Kibummie. Aku juga tak begitu mengenal mereka. Mereka semua selalu menutup diri. Mereka terlihat sangat misterius. Tapi ku pikir, Hankyung hyung itu orang yang menyenangkan. Jika berpapasan denganku, ia pasti akan tersenyum lembut. Membuatku merasa nyaman jika berada di sekelilingnya.

Kalau Shindong hyung, ia orangnya sangat ceria. Seakan ia tak pernah punya masalah sedikitpun, karena setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum, membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya senang.

Donghae hyung itu seperti anak kecil, ia terlalu sering bermain-main terutama dengan Ryeowook. Seakan mereka itu anak kembar yang tak pernah terpisahkan. Ke mana-mana selalu saja berdua. Walau tak jarang juga Donghae hyung membuat Ryeowook menangis.

Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyunnie itu biasa-biasa saja. Tak begitu menyukai keramaian dan lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan apa yang mereka sukai.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku. Di dalam sebuah kamar yang tak begitu besar namun nyaman. Aku sudah diberi beberapa perlengkapan untuk tugas ku nanti. Berbagai macam elektronik canggih yang tak pernah ku temui sebelumnya. Awal aku menerima barang-barang ini aku sungguh kaget, karena saat aku hidup dulu aku tak pernah menemui elektronik secanggih ini.

Aku diberi dua buah komputer. Satu untuk aku pakai di dalam sedangkan yang satu lagi untuk aku pakai jika aku berada di luar dan aku begitu tertarik dengan koputer yang akan aku pakai di luar. Pasalnya, bentuk komputer ini sangat-sangat berbeda dengan komputer biasanya. Bentuknya yang seperti gelang itu benar-benar memudahkanku untuk membawanya ke mana-mana. Penggunaanya pun tak susah dan aku tak perlu _charger_ untuk mengisi batrainya. Hanya menggunakan sinar matahari, batrai dari komputer gelang ini sudah bisa terisi.

Lalu, untuk komputer yang akan aku pakai di dalam rumahpun tak kalah kerennya. Pertama kali aku melihatnya itu seperti sebuah pena dengan kamera diujungnya. Seperti alat yang sering digunakan oleh para mata-mata. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Itu adalah sebuah komputer. Cara pemakaiannya pun lebih mudah. Satu pena untuk virtual _keyboard_ dan satu pena lagi untuk virtuallayar. Untuk menginput data pun aku hanya perlu menulisnya. Selain itu, komputer ini menggunakan ID dan sidik jari untuk membukanya. Dan hanya ada ID serta sidik jariku dan Leeteuk hyung yang terbaca di komputer ini.

Sedangkan untuk ponsel aku hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Pasalnya saat aku menerima ponsel berbentuk _flip_ itu aku hanya tersenyum karena menurutku bentuknya sama persis dengan di dunia dulu. Namun, aku langsung terbengong saat tiba-tiba saja ponsel itu bisa berubah menjadi sebuah robot yang benar-benar keren.

Sepertinya Leeteuk hyung benar-benar memanjakanku untuk masalah elektronik ini. Pasalnya, jika aku melihat anggota yang lain, mereka hanya memiliki senjata canggih dan ponsel yang biasa saja.

Satu lagi yang aku tahu, tempat ini sama seperti saat di dunia dulu. Hanya saja terkesan lebih canggih dan suasana di tempat ini sungguh menyenangkan.

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Zhoumi.."

"Eoh?" Oh, ternyata Leeteuk hyung yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Ani.." Leeteuk hyung melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di ranjangku. Memperhatikan seluruh isi kamarku. "Kau nyaman?"

_Pertanyaan apa ini?_

"Tentu saja hyung, wae?"

"Baguslah kalau kau merasa nyaman," sahutnya. "Elektronik itu, apa kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Ahh.. Ye.. Aku sudah mencobanya dan ini benar-benar keren hyung! Bagaiman kau bisa menemukan elektronik secanggih ini?" Ia hanya tersenyum. "Eoh.. Di mana Kangin hyung?"

"Sedang latihan di luar. Waeyo?"

"Ani.. Biasanya Kangin hyung terus berarda disisimu, hyung.. Aneh saja melihatnya tak bersamamu," jawabku. Ku lihat ia kembali tersenyum.

"Tak ada yang bisa memahaminya.." cerita Leeteuk hyung. "Pertama kali aku menemukannya ia terlihat seperti orang kejam. Ia tak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataan siapapun. Bahkan Jae sang ketua OSIS pun tak mampu mengendalikannya. Hingga tiba-tiba _Asgard_ turun tangan. Mereka menghukum Kangin masuk ke Jurang tak Berdasar..."

"Mwo?! Ju.. Jurang tak Berdasar?" _Itukan tempat yang sangat mengerikan!_ "Tapi.. Bagaimana Kangin hyung bisa keluar?"

"Aku yang membawanya keluar," jawabnya. "Beberapa saat setelah _Asgard_ membawa Kangin ke Jurang tak Berdasar, aku menyusulnya ke sana tanpa sepengetahuan _Asgard_. Awalnya sangat sulit untuk membawanya keluar karena ia suda tak mampu bergerak sama sekali walau hanya beberapa menit berada di tempat itu. Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa membawanya keluar dan sejak saat itu ia terus berada disisiku. Melindungiku dan hanya mau mendengarkan ucapanku. Sebenarnya hatinya sangat baik. Ia gampang sekali tersentuh, namun orang-orang tak pernah ada yang mau memahaminya dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya tertekan."

"Tapi bagaimana hyung bisa keluar?"

"Aku..."

"Hyung... _hosh_.. _hosh_.." Donghae hyung tiba-tiba saja masuk dengan nafas terputus-putus memotong ucapan Leeteuk hyung. _Ada apa ini? "_Di lapangan.. Jae dan murid baru.."

Mendengar murid baru Leeteuk hyung segera berlari keluar, Donghae hyung yang sesaat lalu masih mengatur nafasnya pun segera mengejar Leeteuk hyung. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_ Mau tak mau aku harus ke luar untuk mengetahuinya.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_balasan review :_

_**cloudhy**__ : sippp.. nih udah dilanjut.._

_**Guest**__ : yups.. itu prolog... _

_**JejeKyu Red Saphire**__ : Angelos nggak jahat kok sebenernya.. Jaejoong bersikap kayak gitu karena itu tugas dia.. dia punya tanggung jawab untuk membantu agar para murid bisa bereinkarnasi.._

_**Chairun**__ : next chap sudah update.. XD_


	3. Hypnotic

Title : Afterlife

Author: Kim Soo Jin

Cast : Super Junior Family + DBSK + JYJ

.

.

Disclaimer: Ide cerita author dapetin dari salah satu anime. Namun seperti biasa, cerita selanjutnya adalah ide dari author. ^_^

.

.

Don't take my FanFiction without FULL CREDIT. Don't copy my FanFiction without my PERMISSION. Don't PLAGIAT.

.

.

* * *

POV :: Henry

.

_Aku benar-benar tak menyukai ini! Ada apa sebenarnya denganku! Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat asing ini? Siapa mereka semua? Kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui namaku?_

"Tenanglah Henry, kami tak akan melukaimu.."

"Cih!"

Ku perhatikan mereka semua yang berkumpul mengelilingiku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu di mana aku sekarang.

**_Drapp.. Drapp.._**

Ada yang datang lagi. Tiga orang. Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku kan bukan tontonan!

"Minggir!" perintahku dingin pada beberapa orang yang menggunakan baju seperti seragam sekolah. Tapi mereka tetap tak bergerak sedikit pun. Apa aku harus me..

"Jangan!" _Eh?_

"Teuki hyung.. Ku mohon jangan lagi!"

Ku tatap namja berambut coklat keemasan yang tengah berucap tadi. Namja yang sedari tadi menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat begitu kesal. Ia kini tengah menatap pada salah satu dari tiga namja yang datang tadi.

"Jangan apa?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Teuki hyung itu.

"Kau ingin mengambilnya lagi, kan!"

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal seperti itu, eoh? Cih! Kau ternyata bisa terpancing juga." Namja berwajah kelewat cantik berambut merah nampak meremehkannya.

_Aishh! Jinjja! Ini sunguh-sungguh tidak ada gunanya! Lebih baik aku pergi saja._

Tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang masih berdebat, aku pun segera berjalan menjauh. Kali ini tak ada yang memanggil ataupun menghalangiku. Syukurlah kalau begitu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri sebuah jembatan. Jika ku lihat ke sisi kanan dan kiri jembatan, aku dapat melihat aliran sungai yang begitu jernih lalu di seberang jembatan nampak seperti sebuah hutan yang sangat rindang. Terlihat begitu sejuk dan menyenangkan. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jembatan ini hingga aku sampai ke seberang dan benar apa dugaanku, hutan ini begitu sejuk. Angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku ini membuat perasaanku sedikit tenang.

Tapi... Di mana aku? Dan bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini? Seingatku tadi aku sedang berlari dari kejaran polisi. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di sini?

"Apa kau tak ingat kalau tadi kau tertabrak mobil."

**_Deg!_**

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Ada seorang namja kurus dengan tatapan mata tegas. Eoh, ini kan salah satu dari tiga namja tadi.

"Kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Kau tadi tertabrak mobil.."

_1 detik.._

_3 detik..._

_5 detik..._

"Hahahaaaa..." Mau tak mau aku tertawa. Tak ku sangka aku bisa tertawa selepas ini. Aku sampai memegangi perutku untuk menahan rasa nyeri.

"Kau mau membodohiku ya? Jika aku tertabrak mobil, aku pasti sudah mati," ucapku setelah bisa mengontrol tawaku.

"Kau memang sudah mati."

"Jangan bercanda padaku!" bentakku dingin. Aku benar-benar tak suka candaan seperti ini. Apa-apaan ini! Namja yang tak ku kenal mengatakan bahwa aku tertabrak mobil dan aku sudah mati. Cih! Lelucon yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Jika kau tak percaya dengan ucapanku, apa kau tahu sekarang kau ada di mana?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam. Ya, memang itu yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan. Aku tak tahu di mana aku sekarang.

"Memang tempat apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah _Afterlife_," jawabnya.

_Afterlife_? Akhirat? Ini... akhirat?

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bercanda padaku!"

Aku benar-benar kesal kali ini. Namun ia terlihat begitu tenang, seakan sudah menebak apa yang akan aku katakan. Gheurae..

"Baiklah.. Katakan saja aku mempercayai semua ini, bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan konsentrasinya.

"Kau tertabrak mobil dan mereka terlalu lambat untuk menyelamatkanmu," jelasnya. "Intinya, mereka tak mau menolongmu. Membiarkanmu mati begitu saja. Manusia benar-benar kejam, eoh?"

"Ne.. Kau benar.. Manusia itu kejam.. Tak ada orang baik di dunia ini.. Apapun akan dilakukan manusia kejam itu untuk menguasai dunia.. Bahkan sampai membunuh rekan dan keluarganya sendiri agar ia bisa sampai ke puncak... Cih! Benar-benar makhluk brengsek menyedihkan dan tak berpendidikan!"

Aku menyungginggkan senyum saat melihat tatapan matanya yang tegas berubah menjadi tatapan mata kosong. Hahaha.. Aku berhasil!

"Ck.. Kau terlalu mudah untuk ku hipnotis, bodoh.." Hanya dengan menggunakan kata-kata aku bisa menghipnotisnya semudah ini. Baguslah, aku tak perlu menggunakan biola untuk menghipnotisnya. Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Ia terlihat begitu bodoh. Hahaha... Benar-benar menyenangkan. "Aku tak peduli candaanmu itu benar atau tidak. Tapi, karena kau sudah membuatku kesal... Eum.. Aku ingin kau terjun ke dalam sungai yang deras itu," tunjukku pada aliran sungai di bawah jembatan.

Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju jembatan. Saat sampai di tengah-tengah jembatan ia berhenti.

"Cepat lompat!" perintahku. Seperti yang ku duga, ia melangkahi tali yang menjadi pembatas sisi-sisi jembatan.

**_Byurrr!_**

"Hahaha.. Benar-benar menyenangkan.. Itulah akibatnya jika kau membuatku kesal!"

"Hyung!"

_Terlambat bodoh! Kalian tak bisa menyelamatkannya_.

"Teuki hyung!"

Ku lihat beberapa orang mulai menyusuri sungai. Ku lihat seorang namja kekar dengan namja kelewat cantik berambut merah tadi berjalan cepat ke arahku.

"KAU!" raung namja kekar itu. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Ia membawa sesuatu seperti tombak besar dan namja berambut merah membawa pedang panjang. _Cih!_

"Kau melukainya berarti aku akan menyiksamu!" ucap namja kekar itu.

"Jangan kau pikir, dengan hipnotismu itu kami bisa terpengaruh, bocah!"

_Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui kemampuanku?_

"Ku hajar kau!"

Namja kekar itu mulai menerjangku, begitu juga dengan namja berambut merah yang menghunuskan pedang padaku. _Sial!_ Jika seperti ini aku bisa mati. Aku hanya bisa menghindari serangan mereka kali ini.

"Jangan menghindar, bocah!" teriak namja kekar itu. Ia masih terus berusaha memotongku dengan tombak besarnya.

_Sial!_ _Aku tak bisa menggunakan kemampuanku jika seperti ini!_

**_Sreetttt..._**

"Kau tahu.."

_**Deg!**__ Bagaimana..._

"..jika kau sedang menghadapi lawan seperti kami, sebaiknya konsentrasi.."

**_Craaasshhhh... Jleebbb!_**

_Tes... Tes..._

_Andwe! Aku akan mati!_ Aku hanya bisa memandangi cairan merah kental yang mulai merembes membasahi bajuku dan jatuh mengotori tanah.

**_Sreettt..._**

"Arghh!"

Aku mengerang kesakitan saat namja berambut merah itu mencabut pedangnya dari tubuhku.

"Cih! Kau ternyata tak sehebat itu! Kau itu hanya bocah sombong yang perlu diberi pelajaran!" maki namja itu padaku. _Sial!_

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Pasalanya, aku sudah mulai pusing dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku mulai merasakan tubuhku yang limbung dan jatuh. Samar-samar ku lihat dua namja itu berdiri di atasku sembari menyeringai. Mereka mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan.. Gelap..

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Eum.. Tempat ini.. Semuanya putih.. Apa aku sudah mati?

"Ish!"

Aku menyentuh dadaku yang terasa begitu sakit. Ini pasti karena pedang itu. Aish! Jinjja!

Kembali aku menatap ke sekeliling dan aku baru sadar bahwa ini adalah sebuah kamar tapi semuanya berwarna putih. Apa benar aku sudah mati?

**_Cklek.._**

_Eum.._

"Eoh.. Kau sudah bangun ternyata.."

"Dimana aku?" tanyaku langsung pada namja dengan tubuh kelewat tinggi yang baru saja masuk.

"Kau di _Afterlife_.." jawabnya.

_Lagi?!_

"Bukankah Teuki hyung sudah memberitahumu tentang itu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam, tak bisa berucap apapun lagi. "Beberapa hari lalu saat aku sampai di sini pun aku tak mempercayainya. Tapi setelah aku mendengar semuanya dari Teuki hyung aku berusaha mempercayainya. Kau tahu, semua ini terlihat seperti di kehidupan kita sebelumnya hanya saja lebih canggih."

_Apa yang dibicarakannya?_

"Kau sepertinya tak mempercayainya juga ya?" Ku lihat ia terdiam sejenak. "Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, ikutlah aku.."

Namja tinggi itu keluar. Apa aku harus mengikutinya? Aku terdiam sejenak. Dadaku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Ku putuskan untuk menyusul namja tinggi itu. Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar serba putih itu. Aku masih bisa melihat namja tinggi itu berjalan di depan tak begitu jauh dariku. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Walau memang aku tak percaya dengan semua ini tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Jika benar aku sudah mati, kenapa aku tak masuk ke sorga atau neraka? Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa aku malah berada di tempat seperti ini? Tempat yang begitu aneh. Memang terlihat seperti di bumi dulu, tapi suasananya begitu menyenangkan. Entah kenapa aku merasa tenang berada di tempat ini. Tak ada rasa takut ataupun khawatir. Baru kali ini aku merasakan ketenangan ini.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan kegiatan melamunmu itu jika kau tak ingin diburu oleh para OSIS."

"Mwo?" Aku menatap namja tinggi yang kini tengah menoleh ke arahku sembari terus berjalan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Ne, biasanya OSIS akan memburu orang-orang berbahaya sepertimu. Mereka akan memasukkanmu ke dalam kelas khusus untuk murid-murid yang mempunyai 'kemampuan'."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi," jawabnya. "Karena aku juga murid baru. Lebih baik kau temui mereka."

Namja itu kembali menatap ke depan. Ke mana dia akan membawaku? Dan siapa yang ia sebut dengan 'mereka'? Apa orang-orang yang menyerangku itu? Seingatku ia juga datang bersama dengan namja yang.. Oh.. Bagaimana nasib namja yang ku hipnotis waktu itu?

"Kau tahu.." ucapnya lagi. "Untung kau mati ditangan Heechul hyung. Jika kau mati ditangan Kangin hyung, pasti kau akan terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Hehehe.."

_Mengenaskan?_ Kenapa dia tertawa seperti itu?

Namja itu berhenti berjalan, menatap gedung tinggi di hadapannya sejenak dan kembali berjalan.

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" tanyaku.

"Ke tempat mereka. Maaf, aku tak boleh berbicara banyak padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka takut kau akan menghipnotisku, sama seperti saat kau menghipnotis Teuki hyung. Aku tak tahu kau bisa melakukannya hanya dengan berbicara."

Hah.. Itu juga karena aku sedang mencoba kemampuanku dan ternyata aku bisa melakukannya tanpa menggunakan biola. Itu berarti kemampuanku meningkat.

"Masuklah.."

Namja tinggi itu menyuruhku masuk ke dalam satu ruangan yang pintunya dipenuhi ukiran yang tak ku mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Ayo.."

Ia menyuruhku lagi karena aku hanya terdiam. Aku mengedikkan bahu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu itu. Saat aku akan menyentuh pegangan pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka sendiri. Aku sedikit ragu untuk masuk, tapi tiba-tiba namja tinggi itu mendorongku masuk.

"Lama sekali kau, Mi!"

"Mwo? Ya! Hyung! Dia baru saja sadar! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku!"

Ku lihat namja tinggi itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. _Eoh.. Itu.._

"Kenapa? Kau kaget melihatnya masih hidup? Ck.."

Ku lirik namja berambut merah yang menusukku hingga mati. Sial! Aku benar-benar muak melihatnya.

"Heenim.."

"Apa?! Kau masih mau memakainya? Kau gila, Teuki!" seru namja berambut merah itu. Ia terlihat sangat marah. "Dia.."

"Aku memang gila, Heenim.. dan aku akan semakin gila jika ia tak bergabung."

"Mwo? Apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Bergabung? Bergabung dengan apa?

"Bergabung dengan kami dan kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari kemarin."

"Mwo? Lebih baik?" Tak tahu kenapa, dadaku terasa begitu sesak. "Sebelum kalian mencampuri kehidupanku ini! Semuanya sangat SEMPURNA!"

"Kau lihatkan, dia itu cuma anak sombong!"

"Ish! Persetan dengan kalian semua!"

Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mendengarkan panggilan namja tinggi yang tadi mengajakku ke tempat itu.

"Sial! Apa yang mereka katakan? Kehidupan yang lebih baik? Hidupku sudah baik.. Sangat baik malah.."

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku menapaki tangga yang menuju lantai atas. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi langkahku.

"Minggir!" desisku. Namun ia tak kunjung bergerak.

"Henry! Masuk ke dalam kelasmu sekarang. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main."

"Berapa puluh kali aku mengatakannya padamu, bodoh! Aku bukan murid dari tempat ini dan persetan dengan kelas itu!"

Aku segera menerobos melewati namja berjubah putih itu.

**_BRAAAAKKKK!_**

Aku menendang pintu penghalang menuju atap gedung dengan keras. Suasana hatiku benar-benar buruk kali ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Hoshh.. Hoshhh..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Hossshhh..._ Aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Benar-benar nyaman bisa berteriak sekencang ini.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

_Ish!_ _Apa tak ada seorang pun yang mau meninggalkanku sendirian!_

"Kau..." _Deg!_ _Eh?_

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Namja itu tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyum yang begitu manis. Senyum yang membuat perasaanku benar-benar merasa nyaman dan hangat. Aku pernah melihat senyum seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku tanpa sadar.

"Mungkin... Mungkin ya.. Mungkin tidak.."

Namja itu kembali tersenyum. _Perasaan ini... Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat rindu dengan senyum itu.. Apa benar aku mengenalnya?_

"Henry-ah.. Ahh... Tak apa kan aku memangilmu seperti itu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Aku atas nama dongsaengku meminta maaf karena waktu itu telah melukaimu. Tapi aku senang sekarang kau sudah sadar dan kau baik-baik saja. Kau pasti merasa kesal dan bingung. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi aku terus berjalan menuju namja itu. Otakku telah memerintahkan kakiku untuk berhenti berjalan tapi kakiku tetap saja berjalan seakan telah terhipnotis. Aku menatap lurus ke wajah namja itu dan wajahnya yang sesaat lalu menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan sekarang ia tersenyum.

**_Greppp.._**

"Henry-ah, ghwenchana?"

Aku memeluk namja ini erat-erat dan ia hanya membelai puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Tapi aku merasa aku sangat mengenal namja ini. Caranya tersenyum... Caranya membelai kepalaku saat ini.. Caranya memeluk.. Aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.. Aku sangat merindukannya.. _Tapi... Di mana aku pernah merasakan ini?_

"Ahh.. Mianhamnida.."

Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ghwenchana... Ghwenchana.." sahutnya.

"Eoh.. Bukankah kau yang waktu itu ku hipnotis dan.." Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa ia tahu hingga aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku. "Mianhae.." bisikku.

"Ghwenchana.." Ia terdiam sembari menatapku lembut. "Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakanlah.."

Aku mendesah pelan.

"Molla.. Aku sendiri juga bingung.." jawabku. "Aku merasa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali? Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa melupakan sesuat begitu saja. Tapi.. Semakin berusaha aku mengingatnya, aku malah tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali."

"Semua orang juga mengalami itu jika telah sampai di tempat ini," jelasnya. "Kadang sebagian ingatan yang kita miliki akan menghilang tapi ingatan itu akan kembali lagi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu jika kau memang berniat untuk mengingatnya lagi."

"Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" tanyaku setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Ini adalah tempat untuk menebus kesalahan-kesalahan kita di kehidupan sebelumnya. Semua yang berada di tempat ini belajar dan setelah mereka berhasil mereka akan lulus dan bereinkarnasi."

"Apa semua orang akan masuk ke tempat ini setelah mereka meninggal?" tanyaku.

"Hampir semuanya," angguknya. "Hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kesalahan besarlah yang biasanya datang ke tempat ini. Namun setahuku hampir semua orang masuk ke tempat ini. Hanya saja dibedakan kelasnya. Tergantung seberapa buruk kesalahan yang dilakukannya."

"Jika ditempat ini kau menggunakan sistem lulus, apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang tak lulus-lulus?"

"Mereka akan masuk ke Jurang tak Berdasar.."

"Eh?"

"Jurang tak Berdasar adalah tempat penyiksaan yang paling kejam. Di sana kau akan terus disiksa hingga kau merasa kau benar-benar ingin lenyap saat itu juga. Tapi sayang, mereka yang masuk ke tempat itu tak bisa lenyap maupun bereinkarnasi bahkan melarikan diri pun tak bisa dan mereka terus mendapatkan penyiksaan."

Aku menelan ludahku dengan sulit. Bagaimana mungkin ada tempat semacam itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah begitu mengerikan, bagaimana kalau benar-benar berada di tempat itu? Ahh... Aku tak mau membayangkannya.

"Eum.. Neo.. Nuguya?" tanyaku saat melihatnya tengah menikmati cerahnya langit di sore hari.

"Nega?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

"Hmm.." gumamku.

"Aku Leeteuk.. Semua memanggilku seperti itu.." jawabnya. Leeteuk? Spesial.. Apakah ia sespesial itu hingga ia dipanggil begitu?

"Kau pintar bermain biola?"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ne.. Kau.."

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit kearahku. Aku mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lagi. Kenapa ia selalu saja tersenyum. Apa semua yang ia dengar dan lihat begitu menyenangkan untuknya?

"Ige.."

Tiba-tiba ia menyerahkan sebuah biola padaku. Aku hanya menatap biola itu dengan tatapa bingung. Pertama, dari mana ia mengeluarkan biola itu? Sepertinya sedari tadi ia tak membawa apapun. Kedua, bagaimana ia tahu aku bisa memainkan biola? Apa dari dulu ia selalu mengawasiku?

"Terimalah, aku ingin mendengarmu bermain.." pintanya penuh harap. Aku terdiam sejenak, ku arahkan tanganku untuk mengambil biola yang berada di tangannya. Namun, aku menarik tanganku lagi. Melihatnya yang hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk, aku pun kembali mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil biola itu.

"Mainkanlah.." pintanya lagi. Aku pun mengangguk dan mulai memposisikan biolaku, siap untuk bermain.

Ku gesek senar biola itu dengan busurnya, aku tercengang saat suara yang keluar begitu merdu dan lembut. Aku menatap biola yang ada di tanganku dengan perasaan bingung dan kagum.

"Lanjutkan.. Lanjutkan.." ucapnya yang tengah menengadahkan kepala sembari menutup mata, seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia siap mendengarkan permainan biolaku. Aku pun tersenyum melihat sikapnya itu. Aku kembali memposisikan biola ini dan ku mulai permainan biolaku.

Aku memainkan lagu milik Joe Hisaishi yang berjudul Summer. Ku lihat ia begitu menikmatinya.

"Hyung.."

_Eung... _Aku menghentikan permainan biolaku.

"Ne..."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh kekar. Ahh.. dia yang waktu itu ikut menyerangku.

"Menikmati permainan biola milik Henry," jawabnya sembari tersenyum. "Waeyo?"

"Kapan kita akan memulai misi kita?"

"Malam ini.."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan meminta Zhoumi untuk mengeceknya lagi." Dan namja kekar itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Sebentar... Tadi ia mengatakan misi?

"Itu Kangin.." ujarnya.

"Misi?" tanyaku tanpa mengindahkan ucapannya.

"Ne.. Jika kau ingin tetap berada di tempat ini dan tak ingin menjadi murid tak berguna, kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tetap bertahan di sini dan menyimpan memorimu."

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan ucapannya itu.

"_NCs_.."

"_NCs_?"

"Ne.. _NCs_.. _Non Characters_," ucapnya. "Kau akan mengikuti semua peraturan sekolah, mematuhi para guru, dan kehilangan memori yang membuatmu seperti orang bodoh saat kau berubah menjadi _NCs_. Dan kau harus ekstra hati-hati dengan mereka. Walau mereka terlihat seperti orang bodoh, mereka bisa membuatmu terluka parah."

"Lalu.. Misi apa yang bisa membuatmu tetap bertahan di tempat ini?" tanyaku. Hmm.. Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan tempat menarik ini.

"Banyak sekali misi yang kami buat.. Dan malam ini kita akan mencuri dari para _NCs_. Kita akan melakukan Misi Eumsig.."

"Eum.. Sig?"

_To be continued.._

* * *

_balasan review :_

**_cloudhy_**_: ne... heenim rambut merah waktu don't don... yg waktu dia ikutin model rambutnya reno final fantasy... :D .. yesung? ne... nanti dia pasti dapet peran kok... kkk~ untuk O.F sementara ini hiatus dulu ne... hhe... lagi konsen sama ff ini soalnya... takutnya klo ngerjain dua2nya malah nggak selesai semua... hhe... tp dikit2 jg sambil dicicil(?) kok... XD_

**_guest_** : _siapa leeteuk? dia... tunggu cerita selanjutnya... (eh?) kkk~ XD_

**_Guest_**_: hhe... gomawo... mereka nggak jahat kok... mereka sama kayak A.B cuma mereka diberi kepercayaan sama Asgard.. cuma itu yg ngebedain A.B sama Angelos.._

**_ichigo song_**_ : ne... mochi... XD .. mudah tertebak ya? kk~ hhe... knp nggak dijelasin? biar makin penasaran... *plakk_

_idenya keren... XD ngakak sendiri bacanya... :P_

_ne... yg ini henry pov.. untuk next chap udah nggak pake pov lg kok.. lagian jg aku rada ribet sebenernya klo pake pov.. *plakk_

_ne... ghamsahamnida! XD_

**_chairun_**_ : ne... XD hah? misterus? kkk~ biar nggak misterius dipantengin(?) ajanih ff... kkk~_

* * *

terima kasih banyak yg udah review dan kasi support buat nih ff aneh bikinanku... XD

dan terima kasih buat all silent riders..

ternyata banyak ya yg jadi silent riders... *plakk

ghwenchana...

sekali lagi ghamsahamnida...

*bow*


	4. Eumsig Mission

Title : Afterlife

Author: Kim Soo Jin

Cast : Super Junior Family + DBSK + JYJ

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Ide cerita author dapetin dari salah satu anime. Namun seperti biasa, cerita selanjutnya adalah ide dari author. ^_^

.

Don't take my FanFiction without FULL CREDIT. Don't copy my FanFiction without my PERMISSION. Don't PLAGIAT.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapt 3 :: Eumsig Mission

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah telah berubah menjadi malam yang gelap. Biasanya disaat seperti ini para penghuni _Afterlife _terutama para _NCs_ akan menyibukkan diri di _cafetaria_. Mereka memesan makanan yang paling mereka sukai sebanyak yang mereka mau seakan esok mereka sudah tak bisa memakan itu lagi.

Namun tak begitu dengan anggota _AB_. Mereka kali ini tengah sibuk mendiskusikan satu misi yang sedikit banyak akan membuat mereka kewalahan, yaitu misi Eumsig. Misi aneh, menurut Zhoumi dan Henry yang baru saja bergabung dengan _AB._

Pasalnya bukan senjata ataupun barang berharga yang mereka curi dalam misi ini, mereka akan mencuri tiket makanan dari _NCs_. Terdengar aneh memang, namun itulah yang harus mereka lakukan agar bisa terus bertahan di tempat itu. Saat mereka mengibarkan bendera perang pada _Angelos_, tiket makanan mereka langsung dihapus begitu saja dan hanya satu cara agar mereka bisa tetap makan, yaitu dengan mencuri tiket makan dari para _NCs_.

"Kau sudah pastikan itu, Zhoumi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung, aku sudah memastikannya. OSIS sedang rapat di ruangannya," jawab Zhoumi. "Jadi kita punya waktu sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Leeteuk. "Heechul, Kangin, Kibum, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.." Leeteuk menatap kelima orang itu. "Kalian yang pertama kali menerobos masuk ke dalam _cafetaria_. Siwon, Yesung, Shindong dan Hyuk.. Kalian akan masuk setelah itu dan mengambil tiket-tiket mereka. Ryeowook, Hankyung dan Donghae seperti biasa tunggulah diluar dan kumpulkan tiket itu dan jangan lupa dengan senjata kalian karena _Angelos_ bisa tiba kapan saja. Kau juga Zhoumi, awasi kami semua. Terakhir, aku dan Henry yang akan mengurus pemilik _cafetaria_."

Mereka semua mengangguk mendengar pembagian kelompok itu.

"Siap?" Leeteuk mulai memberi aba-aba. Melihat seluruh dongsaengnya mengangguk, Leeteuk pun tersenyum. "Sekarang!"

Heechul, Kangin, Kibum, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju _cafetaria_ yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari lapangan tempat mereka berdiskusi tadi.

"Permainan dimulai!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari mengacungkan _Katana_nya. Mendengar teriakan itu, para _NCs_ yang tengah menikmati makan malampun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Kyu," umpat Heechul namun sunggingan mengerikan terukir jelas dibibirnya yang manis. Melihat itu, Kyuhyunpun menunjukkan _evil smirk_nya.

"Setengah tiketmu berikan padaku," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ku terima taruhanmu," sahut Heechul. "Jika kau yang kalah, berikan seluruh tiketmu."

"_Deal!_"

"Berisik!" gumam Kibum. Ia mulai memasang _earphone_nya dan menyetel volumenya ke yang paling tinggi.

"Cepat selesaikan! Sebelum para OSIS sialan itu datang!" ingat Kangin.

"Sekarang!" perintah Sungmin saat seluruh _NCs_ di _cafetaria_ telah memberikan sinyal waspada kearah mereka. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka berlima. Pertarungan pun dimulai.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan, kakinya dengan lincah melompati meja dan kursi. Tangannya pun tak kalah lincahnya memainkan _Katana_. Beberapa _NCs_ sudah mulai terluka oleh sabetan _Katana_ miliknya, namun itu tak membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, pasalnya masih ada ratusan _NCs_ yang harus ia habisi.

"13!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari mencabut _Katana_ dari tubuh salah satu _NCs_.

"19!" timpal Heechul.

"Mwo? Sial!" maki Kyuhyun.

Melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Heechul, Kangin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kangin hyung!" Teriakan itu membuat Kangin menoleh.

_Craaassshhhhhh!_

Kangin tercengang melihat _NCs_ yang tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Kangin!" teriak Heechul.

_Bruukkkk!_

_NCs_ yang berdiri dihadapan Kangin pun rubuh dengan beberapa _Shuriken_ yang menancap dipunggungnya. Kangin menatap Kibum sejenak, Kibum hanya memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Kangin seakan memperingatkan hyungnya itu.

"Babo! Hentikan acara melamunmu itu!" maki Heechul sembari mencabut pedangnya yang tengah menancap dikepala _NCs_. "Aku akan bilang pada Teuki untuk mengurangi jatah tiketmu. Kibum! Suruh mereka masuk sekarang!"

Walau Kibum menggunakan _earphone_ dengan volume tinggi, Kibum masih dapat mendengarkan teriakan Heechul. Kibum pun melemparkan satu _shuriken_nya keluar dan sesaat kemudian Siwon, Yesung, Shindong dan Hyuk pun masuk diikuti oleh Leeteuk dan Henry yang menyusul dibelakang.

"Kangin! Konsentrasi!" ucap Leeteuk saat ia melewati Kangin bersama dengan Henry. Kangin hanya menganggukkan kepalaya.

"89!" Kyuhyun berteriak sembari mengusap darah yang terciprat kewajahnya. "Dia pasti kalah."

"137!"

"Mwo! Kau pasti curang hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kau yang terlalu lamban, bocah!" sahut Heechul. "Kalian! Cepat kumpulkan tiketnya sebelum mereka tersadar lagi!"

Siwon segera mendatangi tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai _cafetaria_. Sebelum ia mengambil tiket itu, ia terlebih dahulu menembak kepala sang_ NCs_ dengan tujuan agar _NCs_ itu tak bisa mengejar mereka untuk mengambil kembali tiket yang telah mereka ambil.

"Hyuk! Belakangmu!" ucap Sungmin sembari menusukkan _Kodachi_nya kekepala _NCs_ yang ada dihadapannya.

Hyuk yang tengah menari diatas mejapun menghindar dan segera meloncat keatas tubuh-tubuh tak bergerak dilantai, menghindari beberapa _NCs_ yang tengah menggapai dirinya. Ia mulai memunguti tiket-tiket itu dengan sangat cepat.

"_Shuriken!"_ teriak Shindong. Kibum pun melemparkan _shuriken_nya dan Shindong langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Shindong hyung! Aku titip tiket ini!" pinta Siwon sembari mendekati Shindong. Shindong hanya mengangguk dan Siwon meletakkan tiket itu begitu saja di lantai.

"Hahaha... Ini akan cukup untuk sat.."

_Jleeebbbb!_

"Arrgghhh!"

Shindong nampak mengerang saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menusuk tubuhnya. Ia melihat tubuhnya dan sebuah pedang telah mencuat keluar dari perutnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seoran _NCs_ menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oh no.." ucapnya pelan dan ia langsung rubuh ke lantai.

"Dasar tak berguna," cibir Yesung saat melihat Shindong telah dikerubungi _NCs_. Ia tahu, _NCs_ itu mulai mengambili tiket yang berada dalam genggaman Shindong.

"Jangan hanya diam saja, cepat singkarkan _NCs_ itu dari tubuh Shindong hyung!" teriak Kibum disela-sela pertarungannya.

"OSIS DATANG!"

_Deg!_

Mereka semua menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak saat mendengar teriakan itu. Heechul dan Kyuhyun nampak saling melempar pandangan sejenak sebelum keduanya tersadar.

"Teuki!"

"Teuki hyung!"

Mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan. Mereka sadar, sekarang ini hanya Leeteuk dan Henry yang bisa menangani OSIS. Karena Leeteuk sudah sangat lama berada di tempat itu dan Henry yang bisa melakukan hipnotis.

"Mereka datang?" tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul.

"Ne.. Ryeowook baru saja berteriak memberitahu," jawab Heechul. "Bagaimana dengan pemilik _cafetaria_?"

"Henry akan mengurusnya.." Leeteuk berjalan menjauh namun langkahnya terhenti saat Heechul mencengkeram lengannya kuat. "Apa?"

"Hati-hati Teuki.."

"Aku tahu.."

Heechul nampak menatap punggung Leeteuk yang mulai menjauh. Tatapan matanya yang tegas berubah sendu sejenak saat melihat satu-satunya hyung itu.

"212!"

Teriakan dari Kyuhyun itu menyadarkannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak membunuh, bocah! _Angelos_ pasti akan sangat marah," gumam Heechul sembari mengukir _smirk_.

"Heechul hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mereka?" Heechul yang tengah bersiap-siap mengangkat _Shirasaya_nya pun menoleh.

"Uwaaaaaaa!" Heechul berteriak sangat kencang hingga ia terduduk di lantai saat melihat Henry muncul bersama makhluk tinggi besar. Mereka semua yang tengah bertarung pun menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Heechul.

"Huuuuwwwwaaaaaaaaa!" Sama seperti Heechul, mereka berseru ketakutan.

"Uwaaaaa!" Shindong yang baru saja terbangun dari kematiannya pun menjerit keras.

"Babo! Biarkan mereka semua di dalam!" maki Heechul saat ia telah bisa mengontrol kekagetan dan ketakutannya. Henry yang mendengar itu hanya mengukir _evil smirk_ dan sesaat kemudian ia tertawa keras namun segera membawa makhluk itu masuk.

Makhluk apakah yang sebenarnya dibawa Henry keluar? Itu adalah _Ogre_. Raksasa dengan kepala besar dan memilik rambut serta jenggot yang sangat panjang. Walau mereka tahu bahwa Henry sudah menghipnotis para _Ogre_, namun mereka tetap saja takut terhadap makhluk itu. Bukan karena perawakannya tetapi karena keganasan makhluk itu.

"Dasar babo!" rutuk beberapa orang dari mereka.

Disisi lain, Leeteuk tengah berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, Hankyung, Donghae dan Zhoumi. Ryeowook yang melihat kedatangan Leeteuk pun berseru.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Mereka semua datang hyung," ucap Donghae.

"Mereka berlima?" tanya Leeteuk. Donghae mengangguk. "Si hiperaktif juga?"

"Ne hyung.. Iblis jadi-jadian itu juga ikut," angguk Ryeowook ketakutan.

"Ssssstttt..." desis Leeteuk sembari meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya untuk menyuruh mereka semua diam. Ryeowook yang ketakutan memegangi _Remington 700_nya dengan sangat erat. Donghae yang melihat itu membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook, menenangkan dongsaengnya yang polos itu.

"Halo semua! Apa kalian merindukanku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Ryeowook memeluk Donghae erat, seakan meminta hyungnya itu untuk tidak pergi dari sisinya.

"Changmin-ah, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Leeteuk basa basi.

"Ahh.. Teuki hyung! Ternyata kau merindukanku, eoh? Apa seharusnya aku sering keluar agar hyung tak merindukanku?" tanya Changmin antusias dengan suara cepat sembari menapakkan kakinya ketanah. "Apa kau rindu bertarung denganku?"

"Sangat.." angguk Leeteuk. "Kau siap?"

"Sangat siap hyung.." Namja dengan julukan iblis kecil itu menyunggingkan _evil smirk_nya dan sesaat kemudian sebuah tombak iblis berwarna merah pun muncul ditangannya.

"Hyung.." gumam Ryeowook.

"Wookie.. Bersiaplah.. Sebentar lagi pasti yang lain datang.." ucap Donghae pelan. Walau sebenarnya Ryeowook tak ingin melakukan itu, namun Ryeowook mengangguk dan menyiapkan _remington 700_nya. "Saat ku bilang siap, mulailah menembak. Tutup matamu dan kau tak akan melihat semua itu."

"Tapi kalau nanti kena Leeteuk hyung bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar sambil melihat Leeteuk yang telah mengeluarkan _beretta 92_nya. Donghae dan Hankyung mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook.

"Tak akan," ucap Hankyung lembut. "Kau tenang saja, tutup matamu dan tembaklah sesuka hatimu. Zhoumi yang akan mengisikan pelurunya."

Zhoumi mengangguk. Akhirnya Ryeowook pun ikut mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"Zhou.. Kau kumpulkan tiket-tiket itu, _Angelos_ biar kami yang mengurusnya," ucap Hankyung. Zhoumi mengangguk paham. "Dan jangan lupakan Leeteuk hyung!" Zhoumi kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah Wookie, Leeteuk hyung akan baik-baik saja," ucap Donghae. "Iblis kecil itu bukan tandingan Leeteuk hyung

"Ne.. Kau benar hyung, dia bukan tandingan Leeteuk hyung." Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Changmin dan Leeteuk.

"Jangan salahkan aku hyung jika aku membuatmu terluka parah," ucap Changmin sembari mengepakkan sayap hitam pekatnya.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, anggap kita adalah musuh besar," sahut Leeteuk.

"Baiklah.."

Leeteuk mendongak keatas saat Changmin dengan cepat melesat ke angkasa dan Leeteuk tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin.

"_Karabin M4_!" teriak Leeteuk sambil menyelipkan _beretta 92_ dibalik bajunya. Zhoumi langsung melemparkan senapan milik Leeteuk yang tergeletak disisinya. Leeteuk menangkpanya dengan sigap. Saat ia kembali mendongak ke atas, ia bisa melihat bahwa Changmin telah kembali sembari menghunuskan tombak iblisnya. Dengan jarak pandang yang sangat jauh, Leeteuk masih dapat melihat bahwa mata Changmin mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Leeteuk tersenyum, tahu bahwa Changmin semakin kuat sejak terakhir kali mereka bertarung.

"Tapi kau masih perlu bekerja lebih keras, Changmin-ah," gumam Leeteuk sembari menyiapkan _Karabin M4_ miliknya. Leeteuk mulai membidik Changmin.

_"Semoga berhasil_," batin Zhoumi. Ini adalah misinya yang pertama kali dan ia sangat gugup. Melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya bekerja begitu keras sedangkan ia hanya duduk mengawasi, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

_Dorr!_

Leeteuk menembakkan pelurunya yang pertama dan dari atas Changmin menahan dengan tombaknya. Changmin sedikit terkejut saat gerakannya sedikit terhenti saat peluru itu mengenai tombaknya dan ia sadar, Leeteuk sedang tak main-main terhadapnya.

.

"Leeteuk hyung sudah memulainya," gumam Kangin pelan hingga sama sekali tak ada yang mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia menghabisi para _NCs_ yang ada di hadapannya. Berharap bahwa ia bisa segera membantu Leeteuk.

"Cepat kumpulkan tiketnya!" perintah Heechul. "Beberapa dari mereka akan segera sadar dan kita tak mungkin membiarkan bocah biola itu berlama-lama dengan _Ogre_."

Mendengar itu, beberapa dari mereka menghentikan pertarungan dan segera mengambili tiket makan itu. Tersisa Heechul, Kibum, Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang masih bertarung.

"Hyung.. Sepertinya cukup," ucap Siwon. Heechul, Kangin, Kibum dan Kyuhyun menurunkan senjatanya dan mundur perlahan. "Kita akan mempersulit Leeteuk hyung jika kita membunuh mereka semua."

"Kau benar," angguk Heechul. "Henry.. Kita mundur!"

Mereka semua pun keluar dari _cafetaria_ luas itu dengan hati-hati. Henry yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemilik _cafetaria_ hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tubuh-tubuh tak bergerak di lantai. Dengan cepat Henry segera pergi dari tempat itu saat melihat beberapa dari mereka mulai bergerak.

Saat berada di luar _cafetaria_, mereka semua nampak terkejut saat kelima anggota OSIS berada di tempat itu. Leeteuk tengah bertarung sendiri melawan sang ketua OSIS, Jaejoong dan sang iblis kecil, Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu ditangani oleh Hankyung, Donghae dan Ryeowook serta Zhoumi yang sibuk mengisikan peluru Ryeowook sembari sesekali menatap cemas kearah Leeteuk yang mulai kewalahan dan melupakan tiket makanan itu.

"Tembak mereka bertiga!" perintah Heechul.

Mereka yang membawa pistol pun segera menembak ketiga orang yang tengah ditembaki oleh Hankyung, Donghae dan Ryeowook. Namun sebenarnya itu percuma, karena para _Angelos_ menggunakan _magic_ mereka dan tak akan ada satupun peluru yang akan melukai mereka. Peluru yang menghantam mereka hanya akan memperlambat gerak mereka saja.

"Leeteuk hyung! Menyerahlah," pinta Jaejoong sembari menghindari peluru Leeteuk.

"_Hosh.._ Menyerah? Disaat.. _hosh_.. seluruh dongsaengku.. _hosh_.. tengah berjuang? Tak akan!" sengal Leeteuk.

"Kau memang keras kepala," sesal Jaejoong sembari mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Jangan salahkan aku.."

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menerjang Leeteuk diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya. Dongsaeng-dongsaeng Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap cemas hyung tertua mereka itu. Sangat menyesal karena tak bisa ikut membantu dalam pertarungan ketiga orang itu. Pasalnya, Jaejoong dan Changmin selalu membuat perisai disekeliling pertarungan mereka.

_Traaaannngggg!_ _Sreeekkkkk!_

Leeteuk menahan pedang Jaejoong dan tombak Changmin dengan senapannya. Jaejoong terus menyerang Leeteuk tanpa jeda dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menahan serangan itu. Semakin sulit karena Changmin juga menyerangnya dengan tombak iblisnya.

_Craaaassshhh..._

"Aaarggghhh!" Leeteuk mundur beberapa langkah sembari memegangi lengannya yang terserempet tombak Changmin. "_Sial!"_ batinnya. Ia terus memutar otak, memikirkan bagaimana agar mereka bisa melarikan diri.

_Jlebb!_

"Aisshhh!" Leeteuk kali ini memegangi pundaknya yang tertusuk pedang Jaejoong.

"Hyung, menyerahlah! Kau tak akan menang melawan kami. Percuma kau melakukan ini, kau hanya akan terluka dan itu benar-benar tak berguna," ucap Changmin cepat.

"Argh! Lepaskan.. mereka.. dan aku.. akan menyerah.." sahut Leeteuk sembari mencabut pedang Jaejoong dari pundaknya. Jaejoong menatap waspada kearah Leeteuk.

"Baiklah." Changmin menurunkan tombaknya begitu saja membuat Jaejoong tercengang. Perisai yang ada disekeliling mereka pun mulai memudar.

"Pergi kalian!" teriak Leeteuk tepat saat Changmin menurunkan tombaknya. Secepat kilat seluruh dongsaeng Leeteuk pergi melarikan diri.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Leeteuk sembari melambaikan tangannya dan melesat menembus gelapnya malam.

"Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan!" marah Yunho saat melihat seluruh anggota _AB_ telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Eoh.. Eum.. Itu.. Aku..." Changmin nampak salah tingkah.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkan tiket makan selama satu minggu!" putus Jaejoong.

"Mwo! Hyung! Andwe!" rengek Changmin. Namun mereka tak menggubrisnya dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang terus merengek.

.

.

.

"Yeyyyy!" seru Hankyung dan Shindong bersamaan saat mereka telah masuk ke ruang santai.

"Ini akan cukup untuk satu bulan," imbuh Hankyung sembari mengibarkan tiket-tiket makan yang ada ditangannya.

"Kita sukses besar!" sahut Donghae sembari menggandeng Ryeowook yang tengah menangis sesenggukan karena melihat Leeteuk terluka.

"Aish! Diamlah! Aku tak apa," ujar Leeteuk.

"Hiks.. Hyung terluka.. Hiks.. Aku... Hiks.." Ryeowook tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan terus menangis.

"Ish! Diamkan bocah itu.." rutuk Heechul.

"Heechul hyung.. aku yang menang! Berikan setengah tiketmu!" tagih Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun namun dalam hati ia tersenyum bangga melihat dongsaengnya yang benar-benar bekerja keras.

"Kumpulkan semua tiketnya dan akan ku bagi," perintah Leeteuk.

Zhoumi, Donghae, Ryeowook, Hankyung, Shindong, dan Siwon meletakkan seluruh tiket makan itu di atas meja.

Saat Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tiket yang tergeletak di atas meja itu, tiba-tiba Heechul mencengkeram luka dipundaknya.

"Arrgghhh! YA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" erang Leeteuk.

"Sakit, eoh?" cibir Heechul. "Hilangkan dulu lukamu itu, bodoh!"

"Aishh! Aku akan menghilangkannya nanti.." ucap Leeteuk acuh dan kembali sibuk dengan tiket makanan itu.

"Kyu.." gumam Heechul pelan hingga hanya Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. Ia segera menyingkir dari tempat itu.

Leeteuk sibuk menghitung-hitung tiket makan itu dibantu oleh Shindong dan Hankyung. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia melihat tiket yang melimpah ruah. Kali ini mereka benar-benar sukses besar.

_Byyuuurrrrrrrrrr!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak melihat Leeteuk yang saat ini sudah basah kuyup, begitu juga Ryeowook yang sesaat lalu masih menangis. Tak luput juga dengan tiket makanan serta Hangkyung dan Shindong.

"Nah.. Dengan begini kau pasti akan mengistirahatkan dirimu," ujar Heechul setelah bisa mengontrol tawanya. Ia ber_high five_ dengan Kyuhyun setelahnya. Leeeteuk menatap Heechul dan Kyuhyun sejenak setelah itu ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Hankyung dan Shindong sudah merengut kesal karena telah menjadi korban tak bersalah. Leeteuk pun mulai membagi tiket makan itu dengan adil. Setelah selesai, mulai terjadilah keributan antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Mereka meributkan taruhan yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya hingga lagi-lagi membuat Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana stok persenjataan kita, Kibum?" tanya Leeteuk disela-selanya memperhatikan keributan Heechul dan Kyuhyun sembari mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Hanya tinggal sedikit," jawab Kibum. "Kita terlalu banyak menggunakan peluru malam ini."

"Ne.." Leeteuk mengangguk paham. "Zhoumi, siapkan misi selanjutnya," imbuh Leeteuk pada Zhoumi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Eh? Misi? Misi apa lagi?" tanya Zhoumi dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Mugi.." gumam Yesung.

"Secepat itu!" seru Hankyung antusias.

"Ne.. Persediaan senjata kita semakin sedikit," sahut Leeteuk sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Seperti kata Kibum, kita terlalu banyak menggunakan peluru malam ini."

"Apa yang harus ku siapkan?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Donghae dan Ryeowook akan membantumu. Seminggu lagi kita akan melakukannya, jadi lakukan semuanya dengan baik," jawab Leeteuk. "Jika perlu, mintalah bantuan pada _Dark Boy_."

"_Dark Boy?"_ tanya Zhoumi dan Henry bersamaan.

"Aku yang akan meminta _Dark Boy _untuk membantu kita," sahut Hyuk.

Semua nampak terdiam sejenak, bahkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdebatpun nampak saling berpandangan sejenak saat Hyuk menyahut lalu mereka berdua kembali berdebat heboh setelahnya.

"Baiklah," angguk Leeteuk. "Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak," jawab Hyuk.

"Oh.. Baiklah.." Leeteuk nampak mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi ke _cafetaria_ sekarang!" ajak Hankyung.

"Ne!" angguk mereka.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Zhoumi. "Bukankah kita baru saja.."

"Kita akan makan, bodoh!" ujar Heechul. "Untuk apa kita mengambil tiket jika kita tak memakainya. Kajja~"

Mereka semua pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruang santai menuju _cafetaria_, menyisakan Zhoumi dan Henry yang masih saling berpandangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk. "Tenang saja, mereka tak akan ingat bahwa kita pernah ke sana." Leeteuk pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Zhoumi dan Henry pun akhirnya mengikutinya juga.

Malam sudah semakin larut, dan seluruh anggota _AB_ tengah bersiap-siap menyantap makan malam mereka yang sedikit terlambat. Namun, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia saat menyantap makan malam itu.

"Apa yang kau pesan?" tanya Leeteuk pada Zhoumi yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dihadapan Leeteuk.

"Apa lagi?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan kesal. "Hanya ada ramen dan kimchi di sini dan makanan pedas itu. Aish! Jinjja!"

"Hahaha..." Leeteuk tertawa mendengar kekesalan Zhoumi. "Memang hanya itu yang tersedia di sini. Tak banyak makanan. Jadi kau terima saja."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sentuh makananku!" tegur Hankyung kesal.

"Kau terlalu lama memakannya hyung, jadi aku bantu," sahut Shindong sambil kembali mengambil kimchi di piring Hankyung.

"Sudahku bilang jangan!" Hankyung mencekik Shindong dari samping membuat Shindong berteriak kesal karena ia tersedak. Melihat itu Hankyung tertawa keras, melupakan kekesalannya begitu saja.

"Bodoh," gumam Kibum.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruang OSIS, nampak empat orang namja tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sedangkan seorang lagi tengah terbang ke sana kemari dengan suara gemerincing borgol yang terdengar nyaring.

"Berhentilah berputar di atasku!" seru Yunho.

"Tak akan! Jika kalian tetap tak memberikan tiket makan padaku aku tetap akan mengelilingi kalian semua!" sahut Changmin cepat.

"Itu tetap tak akan merubah pemikiran kami, Changmin," sahut Junsu.

"Ne, Junsu benar," angguk Yoochun. "Salahmu sendiri membiarkan Leeteuk hyung dan yang lain melarikan diri."

"Itu bukan kesalahanku!" rajuk Changmin masih sambil berputar diatas kepala keempat orang itu. "Dan kalian tak berhak untuk memotong jatah tiket makanku! _Asgard_ tak pernah memerintahkan itu!"

"Sudah.. Diamlah.. Kau membuat kami semua pusing," pinta Jaejoong. "Asal kau bisa pastikan mereka tak akan berbuat ulah lagi selama seminggu ini, aku tak akan memotong jatah tiketmu."

"Setuju!" kata Changmin cepat tanpa berfikir.

"_Deal!_" sahut Yunho. "Baiklah.. Lebih baik kita semua istirahat. Kita masih ada kelas besok."

"Ne."

Dan mereka berlima pun segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Peperangan kita adalah milik _Asgard_ bukan milik kita. Jadi, kalian sebaiknya tidak membesar-besarkan masalah atau kesusahan dalam kehidupan kalian. Apa yang kalian dapatkan dalam kehidupan kalian yang lama itu memang sudah ditentukan oleh _Asgard_. Baik buruknya itu tergantung dari apa yang kalian putuskan.."

"Membosankan," gumam Henry sembari menatap keluar jendela kelas. Suasana diluar terlihat begitu cerah. Henry membayangkan betapa nyamannya duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon dengan angin semilir yang menerpanya ditemani oleh sebuah biola. Itu semua pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

_Plukk_

Sebuah kertas terjatuh di atas mejanya. Ia menatapnya sejenak lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tahu siapa yang telah melempar kertas itu dan saat ia menoleh ke belakang kelas, ia membelalakkan mata ketika melihat seluruh anggota _AB _tengah sibuk bermain –kecuali Zhoumi yang tetap serius memperhatikan Seosaengnim. Bahkan ada yang mensejajarkan meja dan tidur di atasnya. Tak memperdulikan penjelasan dari Seosaengnim yang begitu membosankan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Henry dengan suara pelan agar tak mengganggu Seosaengnim yang tengah mengajar.

"Bermain," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia kini tengah bermain kartu dengan Heechul, Kibum, Shindong dan Siwon.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang bermain, tapi Seosaengnim?"

"Dia tak akan peduli," sahut Leeteuk. "Seosaengnim hanya menginginkan kita masuk ke kelas dan tak mengharapkan apapun lagi setelah itu. Hanya para _NCs_ saja yang begitu bodoh mau mendengarkan pelajaran yang membosankan itu."

"Tapi... Kau bilang.. Jika kita tak lulus.."

"Jurang tak Berdasar itu hanya tempat bagi para pecundang," sahut Yesung disela-selanya bermain catur dengan Hyuk dan Donghae serta Ryeowook sebagai penyemangatnya.

"..seperti yang kalian tahu, kalian harus mengingat ini. Leeteuk, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan dari Seosaengnim itu sukses membuat Henry menatap kedepan, ke arah Seosaengnim. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya menatap Seosaengnim dengan tatapan malas.

"Hey, Teuki!"

"Heum?" Leeteuk tetap menatapa kearah Seosaengnim saat Heechul memanggilnya dan hanya memberikan gumaman tak berarti.

"Baiklah, Leeteuk. Tolong bacakan kalimat pertama hingga terakhir di halaman berikutnya," perintah Seosaengnim. Leeteuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Ini benar-benar hebat!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ini tempat yang sangat menyenangkan," kata Leeteuk. "Ini adalah cara orang menjalani hidup mereka. Bukankah ini indah dan menyenangkan? Aku iri. Jika aku menghilang sekarang, apa aku bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang seperti ini? Bisakah aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan?"

"Leeteuk?" tanya Seosaengnim yang nampak kebingungan.

"Teuki.." Heechul memandang Leeteuk bosan.

"Jika aku dilahirkan kembali lalu mendapatkan kepribadian yang berbeda, mungkin aku bisa. Tapi, apa artinya dilahirkan kembali? Itu bukan kehidupanku lagi! Itu adalah kehidupan orang lain. Orang itu hanya mendapatkan kehidupan satu kali dan itu adalah di sini." Leeteuk menyentuh dadanya. "Aku hanya mendapatkannya sekali dan ini adalah hidupku. Aku tak bisa mempercayakan kehidupanku ini pada orang lain. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru. Aku tak bisa memaksa orang lain. Aku tak bisa melupakan dan menghapusnya. Aku tak bisa merubahnya, membuatnya lebih indah dan tertawa diatasnya. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku akan menerimanya walau kehidupan itu jahat, kejam dan tidak adil. Seosaengnim, apa kau tidak mengerti? Itulah sebabnya aku harus berjuang... Aku harus terus berjuang.. Karena aku tak pernah.. Tak akan pernah mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik.. "

"Bodoh.." gumam Kibum.

Henry dan Zhoumi hanya terbengong mendengar perkataan Leeteuk yang sangat panjang itu. Sedangkan dongsaeng Leeteuk yang lain sudah kembali asyik bermain dan melanjutkan tidur.

"Untuk apa kalian terkejut seperti itu, heum?" tanya Siwon. "Leeteuk hyung sudah berpuluh-puluh kali melakukan itu."

"Eh?" Henry dan Zhoumi menatap Siwon tak mengerti.

"Apa Leeteuk hyung belum menceritakannya pada kalian?" tanya Siwon sembari menahan geli. Henry dan Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Di kelas ini, kalian hanya akan mengikuti pelajaran itu selama setahun setelah melebihi satu tahun kalian tak perlu mendengarkan Seosaengnim lagi. Kenapa? Karena Seosaengnim akan mengulangi apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Jadi, Seosaengnim itu seperti sebuah program yang akan mengajarkan hal yang sama persis setiap tahun. Bahkan gerak geriknya pun sama."

"Tapi.. Nama.."

"Ohh, nama itu.." potong Kyuhyun. "Ia juga diprogram untuk langsung mengenali murid baru."

"Aneh.." gumam Henry dan Zhoumi bersamaan.

"Tak ada yang aneh jika kau menikmatinya," sahut Hyuk dan sebagian anggota _AB_ mengangguk setuju.

_Srekkkk_

"Hentikan semua itu!"

"Aish.. _Boring_.." gumam Hyuk sambil menatap ketiga anggota OSIS yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pergi," gumam Siwon.

"Ya, kau benar," angguk Heechul.

Zhoumi dan Henry hanya bisa saling melempar tatapan bingung mendengar gumaman-gumaman itu.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga," kata Kyuhyun.

"Satu.." Shindong mulai menghitung.

"Dua.." lanjut Hyuk.

"Tiga.." kata Kibum dan para anggota _AB_ segera menyimpan papan catur dan kartu mereka, lalu melarikan diri dengan cara lompat lewat jendela kelas.

"Kangin! Berhentilah untuk tidur di dalam kelas!" tegur Jaejoong.

Kangin membuka matanya dan menatap sebal kearah Jaejoong. Sedikitpun ia tak punya rasa takut pada ketua OSIS itu. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri sambil mengacungkan tombak besar miliknya.

"Jangan berisik kau! Aku tak suka diperintah olehmu. Kau hanya.."

"Sudahlah Kangin!"

Heechul tiba-tiba menarik Kangin dari belakang.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Kangin saat ia terus ditarik oleh Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Ayo Zhoumi hyung, Henry.." ajak Donghae.

"Eh? Hyung?" tanya Zhoumi. Donghae hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera melompat keluar jendela.

"_Hurry up_!"

Hyuk mendorong Zhomi dan Henry begitu saja, membuat kedua orang itu berteriak ketakutan.

"_Goodbye_ semuanya.." ucap Hyuk sambil melambaikan tangan dan menjatuhkan dirinya keluar jendela.

"Itu pasti sakit.." gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat Hyuk turun dengan cara seperti itu dan para anggota _AB_ yang sudah berada dibawah mengangguk lalu menutup mata mereka saat melihat tubuh Hyuk hampir sampai dibawah.

_Bruukkkk_

"Awww!" umpat Hyuk dengan posisi terlentang di lantai. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja.."

"Donghae hyung.. Tunggu sebentar..." cegah Zhoumi saat melihat Donghae mulai berjalan pergi.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae sembari melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tadi memanggilku.. Hyung? Bukankah kau.."

"Aku lebih muda darimu, bodoh.." potong Donghae.

"Mwo?!"

"Dia benar.." angguk Ryeowook.

"Tapi kenapa kalian..."

"Bodoh.." Lagi-lagi Kibum menggumam tepat disisi Zhoumi dan ia sadar, ia kali ini dikerjai oleh mereka semua.

"Ya! Kalian menyebalkan! Awas kau Donghae!"

Dengan secepat kilat Zhoumi mengejar Donghae yang sudah berlari sembari tertawa keras.

"Dasar aneh.." gumam mereka semua.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**nah... kali ini endingnya nggak bikin penasaran kan? malah mungkin terlihat sedikit membosankan... :P**

**tapi mulai chapter depan sepertinya bakal ada new cast.. kkk~**

**dan misi di chapter depan Leeteuk akan kehilangan banyak dongsaengnya karena misi mugi itu...**

**soo,, tunggu aja next storynya... XD**

* * *

****_**balasan review :**_

**_Chol Jaeseumin Hyangsu : _**_kedekatan Kyu sama Siwon? hhe... diusahakan... XD ditunggu reviewnya..._

**_Teukiangle_**_ : teuki akan selalu ada.. kk~ O.F sementara ini hiauts dulu... ok? kk~ yg ini mudah2an nggak akan buntu kok... XD_

**_Istrinya Sooman_**_ : hah? ikut featuring? *mikir*_****

**_ichigo song_**_ : hhe... pada berasa lebih pendek ya? kk~ mian... abisnya paart Henry kan udh abis... jd ya di cut sampe situ.. kk~_

_klo dimunculin semua ntar bingung bikin dialognya.. paling cuma pada numpang nama doang.. XD_

_disini siwon tidak berperan sebagai soldier of light, jadi dia nggak akan memperingatkan temannya untuk tidak melakukan hal2 buruk.. *plakk_

**_Jejekyu Red Sapphire :_**_aaa... kependekan ya? XD ne,, belum ada konflik yg berarti... *plakk_

_DBSKnya menghilang sejenak.. *plakk_

**_Angelika Park_**_ : teuki misterius? kkk~ padahal sebenernya dia orangnya cerewet banget lho.. cuma belum keliatan aja... XD_

_**Grey Orul **__: update! update.. kkk~_

* * *

__Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan review di FF saya yang aneh ini...

sampai jumpa di next story...

*ppyong*


	5. Mugi Mission

Title : Afterlife

Author: Kim Soo Jin

Cast : Super Junior Family + DBSK + JYJ

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Ide cerita author dapetin dari salah satu anime. Namun seperti biasa, cerita selanjutnya adalah ide dari author. ^_^

.

Don't take my FanFiction without FULL CREDIT. Don't copy my FanFiction without my PERMISSION. Don't PLAGIAT.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4 :: Mugi Mission

"Bagaimana persiapan kita?" tanya Leeteuk. "Tolong berikan laporanmu, Zhoumi."

"Baik," angguk Zhoumi. "Semua sudah beres dan menurut divisi persenjataan, persediaan amunisi darurat akan segera disuplay. Sebelum memulai operasi selanjutnya kita memang memerlukan banyak senjata, karena di misi sebelumnya kita sudah menghabiskan banyak senjata."

"Karena kita memiliki orang baru, apakah kita memerlukan senjata baru, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ide yang bagus.." angguk Leeteuk. "Apa kau memerlukannya Zhoumi?"

"Aku tak begitu membutuhkannya.. tapi.. jika untuk pegangan.. hmm.. aku rasa boleh saja.."

"Henry?"

"Aku memerlukan satu.." sahut Henry cepat.

"Baiklah.. Bagaimana dengan _Dark Boy_, Hyuk?"

"Mereka siap.." jawab Hyuk sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Misi kita selanjutnya adalah misi pendaratan ke perserikatan."

"Pe.. Pendaratan?" tanya Henry dan ia langsung terbayang kejadian dia yang akan terjun bebas dari pesawat dengan sebuah parasut.

"Hoy.. Henry.. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tegur Hankyung.

"Eoh.. Eum.. Itu.. Aku benci ketinggian.."

"Eh?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Leeteuk. "Kita bukan akan mendarat dari langit, tetapi kita akan masuk ke dalam tanah."

"Oh.. Ternyata masuk ke dalam tanah.." Henry nampak lega mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk. "Eh? KE DALAM TANAH!"

"Kami menyebutnya peserikatan.." terang Leeteuk saat mendengar teriakan kaget Henry. "Tempatnya ada di bawah tanah. Di sana ada teman-teman kita yang akan menyuplai persenjataan kita. Tapi, jika keberadaan perserikatan sampai diketahui, maka semuanya akan di sita dan kita akan kehilangan sumber kekuatan terbesar kita. Aku akan menghubungi Jay.."

Leeteuk nampak mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang bernama Jay itu.

"_Halo.._"

"Jay.. Malam ini kita akan ke perserikatan, tolong matikan semua jebakan."

"_Baik.. Malam ini.. Sampai ketemu nanti malam.._"

"Baiklah.. Semua telah siap," ucap Leeteuk. "Semua yang ada disini aku minta untuk bersiap. Kita mulai sekarang.."

"Tapi.. Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung.. Apa kita tinggal?" kata Ryeowook.

"Biarkan saja orang-orang bodoh itu," sahut Kyuhyun. "Mereka pasti sedang bermain-main.."

"Baiklah.." Leeteuk pun memotong perkataan tak penting itu. "Misi.. Dimulai!"

"_All right.. Let's go.."_ ucap Hyuk.

.

.

.

Para anggota _AB_ kini telah berada di gedung olah raga sekolah. Mereka semua berdiri dibawah bangku penonton. Shindong, Siwon dan Sungmin memegangi kereta dorong tempat kursi-kursi yang diletakkan dibawah bangku penonton. Mereka bertiga menariknya bersama-sama. Setelah kereta dorong itu keluar, nampaklah sebuah ruangan kecil. Leeteuk segera masuk, diikuti oleh Hankyung, Kibum, Henry, Ryeowook, Yesung, Hyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Siwon dan Shindong.

"Ayo masuk.." ajak Kyuhyun saat melihat Zhoumi hanya diam saja.

"O.. Ohh.. Ye.."

Zhoumi nampak memandangi sejenak mereka yang kini tengah masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Ia pun segera masuk dan Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Inikah jalan masuknya?" gumam Zhoumi sembari memandang ke dalam ruang bawah tanah. Perlahan ia menuruni tangga itu. Ada sedikit perasaan gugup menyelimuti hatinya. Apa lagi dengan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menusuk kulitnya. Ia jadi semakin gugup.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita ke perserikatan," kenang Leeteuk. "Sepertinya tak ada yang berubah."

"Gelap sekali.." ucap Zhoumi saat telah sampai di lorong. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Zhoumi itu.

"Hey! Ada orang di sana!" bisik Yesung. Yesung pun mengarahkan senternya ke depan dan nampaklah dua pasang kaki yang tengah berdiri. Yesung terus mengarahkan senternya hingga ke kepala dua pasang kaki itu.

"Ohh.. Ternyata hanya orang-orang bodoh itu.." gumam mereka. Orang-orang bodoh yang disebut oleh mereka itu adalah Kangin dan Heechul.

"Ternyata _hacker_ itu juga ikut?" ejek Heechul. "Hey! Dengarkan aku! Aku belum bisa menerimamu, kau tahu itu!" Heechul menunjuk Zhoumi dengan _Shirasaya_nya.

"Kenapa mereka menghadang di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Mereka bukan orang yang peduli pada situasi," jawab Ryeowook.

"Suasananya sedikit seram," gumam Henry.

"Aku juga tak ingin diterima olehmu," sahut Zhoumi acuh.

"Apa?!" bentak Heechul. "Kurang ajar kau! Kali ini kau tak akan selamat!"

"Apa perlu aku menebasnya, hyung?" tanya Kangin sembari tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Zhoumi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba dari sisi kirinya muncul sebuah pendulum raksasa berwarna hitam.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Kangin dan tubuhnya yang kekar itu langsung menghantam dinding batu yang keras. Tidak berhenti disitu. Pendulum raksasa itu kembali menghantam Kangin dan Kangin langsung tersungkur ke tanah. Dinding batu itu pun sedikit runtuh dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Kangin.

"Formasi pertahanan!" perintah Leeteuk. Anggota _AB_ pun bersiap. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Suasana tegang kini menyelimuti mereka semua.

"Kenapa jebakannya masih saja aktif?" tanya Siwon.

"Bukankah Leeteuk hyung sudah memberitahu Jay bahwa kita akan datang?" imbuh Hankyung. Hankyung menarik baju Zhoumi menyuruh Zhoumi untuk merunduk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Lihat saja sendiri," jawab Hankyung.

"Sepanjang jalan menuju perserikatan dipasang berbagai jebakan untuk _Angelos_," terang Shindong. "Dan sekarang semuanya dalam posisi aktif. Itu berarti.."

"Apa mereka lupa mematikan jebakannya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Donghae. "Memangnya kita ini musuh!"

"Tidak.." sahut Leeteuk. "Perserikatan sudah mematikan jebakannya, tapi mereka menghidupkannya lagi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Jawabannya hanya satu. _Angelos_ ada di tempat ini."

"Di salam sini?" tanya mereka semua.

"Bukankah _Dark Boy_ sudah mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan konser yang mereka buat?" tanya Henry.

"_Just wild heaven_," ucap Hyuk.

"Menyebalkan!" rutuk Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Tapi.. Kenapa mereka menyalakan jebakannya jika mereka tahu kita akan kemari?" protes Zhoumi. "Ini akan mempersulit langkah kita!"

"Apa kau tak mengerti juga?" tegur Siwon. "Yang mereka inginkan bukanlah kematian kita karena kita sudah pernah mati, tetapi yang mereka inginkan adalah kematian _Angelos_."

"Tapi.. Jika perserikatan sampai diambil alih, senjata dan amunisi akan disita semuanya." Hankyung berucap dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Jika itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana cara kita melawan _Angelos_?"

"Perserikatan mengambil keputusan yang tepat," ucap Leeteuk.

"Kita buru _Angelos_?" tanya Hankyung.

"Bagaimana dengan jebakannya?" tanya Heechul.

"Jebakannya bisa mengenai _Angelos_, kan? Lebih baik kita mundur saja," ucap Henry yang sedikit banyak merasa takut membayangkan jebakan-jebakan yang akan mereka lewati nant. Belum lagi jika mereka bertemu dengan _Angelos_.

"Jebakan ini hanya akan memperlambat gerakan mereka. Kita berburu," perintah Leeteuk.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam dengan senjata yang telah siap di masing-masing tangan mereka. Leeteuk berjalan paling depan, memimpin langkah mereka untuk melewati jebakan-jebakan aktif itu. Leeteuk sedikit merapat ke dinding batu saat sudah berjalan sudah cukup lama. Anggota _AB_ pun mengikuti langkah Leeteuk dengan hati-hati. Leeteuk melambakan tangannya menyuruh mereka untuk cepat bergerak.

"Eum.. Sebenarnya, ada jebakan apa saja di sini?" tanya Henry memecah keheningan.

"Ada banyak sekali. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti," jawab Siwon.

"Ah! Datang!" teriak Sungmin dari arah belakang.

"Eh?" mereka semua menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang berada di barisan paling belakang pun menoleh ke belakang.

"A.. Apa yang datang?" tanya Zhoumi.

_Krrrkkk... Krrkkk..._

"Ahh..."

Mereka melihat ke sekeliling lorong yang mulai bergetar.

_Kkkrrrrrttt..._

_Brraaakkkk!_

Sebuah bola besi raksasa berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari atas, meruntuhkan langit-langit lorong.

"LARIIII!" teriak Sungmin sembari mendahului mereka yang ada di depan. Seakan tersadar, mereka pun ikut berlari. Bola besi raksasa itu terus mengejar mereka.

"_What? This is crazy!_" ucap Hyuk sembari terus berlari.

Mereka terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Menyusuri lorong yang gelap itu. Senter yang dipegang Yesung malah menerangi bola besi raksasa yang mengejar mereka. Membuat mereka yang berada di belakang terus berlari.

"Ke sini!"

Teriakan dari Sungmin itu membuat semuanya mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari bola besi itu.

_Sreetttt.._

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk dan ia masuk ke dalam lorong sebelah kanan. Mereka yang berada di belakang Leeteuk pun berebut masuk ke dalam lorong. Hanya tinggal Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Siwon dan Donghae yang masih dikejar-kejar oleh bola besi itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae menarik Ryeowook dan Zhoumi untuk tiarap. Mereka menempel ke dinding batu. Bola besi itu kini telah melewati mereka bertiga, begitu juga dengan mereka yang telah sembunyi di lorong. Hanya tinggal Siwon yang masih terus saja berlari.

"_Poor, Siwon.._" sahut Hyuk.

"Aaaaaa!" terdengar teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"_Su.. Suara Siwon hyung,"_ batin Zhoumi.

"Selamat.." gumam Ryeowook.

"Hanya Siwon yang terluka. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan," perintah Leeteuk.

Mereka pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Eh.. Siwon hyung? Apa tak apa kita meninggalkan dia di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Donghae. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia kan belum mati. Dia akan kembali nanti." Ia segera bangun dan membantu Ryeowook.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Zhoumi.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Zhoumi sembari membungkuk.

"Sudah seharusnya," sahut Donghae. "Mari kita lanjutkan." Mereka bertiga pun segera menyusul anggota _AB_ yang sudah mendahului mereka.

.

Mereka baru saja melewati pintu menuju tangga batu ke bagian bawah. Mereka berjalan perlahan sembari memperhatikan sekeliling, takut jika tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang mereka. Dari atas mereka bisa melihat bebeapa dari mereka sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Mereka semakin mempercepat langkah mereka dan akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu besar.

"Apa kau bisa membukanya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak bisa dibuka," jawab Hankyung sembari mengutak-atik pintu yang ada di seberang ruangan sempit itu.

_Srettt.._

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang mereka tertutup dan ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita.

"Aaaaa!" teriak Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka semua dengan panik.

"Sial! Aku lupa kalau ruangan ini mempunyai jebakan yang mengunci otomatis pintu keluarnya!" jawab Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau melupakan hal sepenting itu!" tegur Henry tajam. "Seharusnya kau tak melupakan hal sepenting ini!"

"Bodoh.." gumam Kibum.

Tiba-tiba lampu dalam ruangan itu menyala dan membuat mereka semua terkejut. Di tambah lagi ada salah satu alat dari arah depan yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Seketika Leeteuk memerintahkan mereka untuk tiarap.

"Apa itu?" tanya Henry.

Kibum nampak melemparkan sebuah bom asap kearah depan dan sekarang nampaklah alat yang meluncur kearah mereka tadi. Sebuah sinar laser yang akan langsung memotong-motong apa saja yang dilewatinya.

"Gelombang kedua datang!" teriak Donghae dari arah belakang. Mereka semuapun semakin merapat ke lantai.

"Gelombang ketiga!" teriak Hankyung.

"Gelombang ketiga?" tanya mereka semua.

"Detilkan bentuk gelombang ketiga!" tegur Leeteuk.

"Bentuk X!" teriak Hankyung.

"Y.. Yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Sudah ku bilang, hindari!" perintah Leeteuk sembari bersiap melompati sinar laser berbentuk X itu. Leeteuk sukses melewatinya, begitu juga Hankyung yang melompati sinar laser itu. Sungmin menerobos dari bawah. Kibum melompat dengan cekatan.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" perintah Shindong.

"Sedang ku coba!" sahut Hankyung yang kini dengan cepat berusaha membuka pintu keluar itu. Yesung, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, Donghae, Henry dan Hyuk berhasil melewati sinar laser itu dengan cara melompat dan menerobos lewat bawah. Namun tidak untuk Shindong. Ia terlambat untuk merunduk dan tubuhnya langsung terpotong-potong oleh laser itu. Terdengar jeritan sangat menyiksa yang keluar dari bibir Shindong.

"Pintu terbuka!" teriak Hankyung dan mereka semua pun segera berhamburan keluar dari ruang mengerikan itu.

"Hoooeeeekkkkkkkk... Hooooeeeekkkk..."

Mereka melihat ke arah belakang dan mendapati Henry yang kini tengah berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Kali ini Shindong.." desah Leeteuk. "Memang dengan tubuh seperti itu akan sangat sulit melewati laser berbentuk X itu."

"Dia memang perlu diet," sahut Hankyung.

"Dia melihatnya," ucap Donghae saat melihat Zhoumi tengah mengatur nafasnya sembari melihat kearah Henry. "Kasihan dia. Pasti ia tak akan bisa tidur tenang malam ini. Tapi yang terpenting, masih banyak yang selamat dari ruangan mengerikan itu."

Zhoumi menatap Donghae bingung. Entah harus senang atau marah. Melihat itu Donghae sepertinya paham. "Ahh.. Walaupun tubuhmu terbelah-belah, kau masih tetap bisa hidup lagi." Zhoumi nampak tertawa canggung mendengar itu. Karena sebenarnya ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Melihat temannya yang terpotong-potong seperti itu membuatnya benar-benar sedih.

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini sebuah tangga menuju lantai bawah sudah tersedia di depan mereka. Satu per satu mereka turun. Tak terdengar suara apapun kecuali sepatu mereka yang menyentuh tangga besi yang mereka pijak. Suasana dalam ruangan itu benar-benar sepi. Seperti sebuah ruang kedap suara. Sesampainya mereka semua menginjak lantai dasar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari atas. Langit seakan runtuh.

"Jebakan datang lagi!" teriak Leeteuk.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" jerit Ryeowook. "Di sini ada jebakan langit-langit runtuh!"

"Makannya hal sepenting itu jangan sampai kau lupakan!" bentak Heechul, Donghae dan Henry.

"Aaaaaa!"

Mereka berteriak bersamaan saat langit-langit ruangan itu runtuh. Namun mereka semua tercengang saat langit-langit itu berhenti tepat diatas kepala mereka.

"Hyuk! Hankyung!" teriak mereka semua saat melihat Hankyung dan Hyuk yang tengah menahan langit-langit runtuh itu.

"Cepatlah pergi dari sini!" teriak Hankyung.

"_Hurry up_!" imbuh Hyuk. "Aku sudah tak kuat lagi!"

"Terima kasih.." ucap beberapa dari mereka sembari berjalan pergi dengan cepat.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," sahut Donghae.

"_So_.. _Sorry_.." gumam Zhoumi. Dan mereka semua pun pergi meninggalkan Hankyung dan Hyuk yang kini sudah tertimpa langit-langit itu.

"Hyuk dan Hankyung juga gugur.." gumam Leeteuk sembari memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sesak dan kesal.

"Bukannya kalian yang membiarkan mereka melakukannya?!" tegur Zhoumi.

"Sudah ku bilang.. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sehat seperti sedia kala," kata Donghae sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Zhoumi.

"Ya! Aku lebih tua dari mu!" tegur Zhoumi sebal.

"Jika tidak ku kasih tahu kau juga tak akan mengetahuinya," sahut Donghae.

"Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan mereka, ayo kita lanjutkan!" ajak Leeteuk, mengacuhkan pertengkaran tak penting antara Donghae dan Zhoumi.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, mereka sampai dalam sebuah lorong yang nampak seperti sebuah lorong masuk dalam sebuah pesawat. Leeteuk mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mulai mengintip. Setelah dirasa aman ia pun maju masuk ke lorong itu diikuti oleh Donghae.

"Ah!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi. Mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam lorong itu dan memperhatikan Leeteuk yang hanya terdiam.

"Ada yang aneh.." gumam Leeteuk sembari menoleh ke belakang, ke arah para anggota _AB_ yang tersisa.

"Uwaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan menggema di lorong itu. Lantai yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba runtuh. Masih terdengar teriakan penyesalan dari Ryeowook yang mengatakan bahwa ia lupa tentang jebakan lantai runtuh itu.

Dari atas, nampak terlihat Kibum tengah mengikat tubuh Heechul, dan dibawahnya nampak Leeteuk yang tengah memegangi kaki Heechul dan dibawahnya lagi ada Sungmin, Donghae serta Zhoumi. Yang lainnya sudah jatuh kedalam jebakan yang ada dibawah tanpa punya kesempatan untuk berpegangan.

"Ugh! Be.. Berat!" erang Leeteuk. "Ce.. Cepatlah kalian na.. naik! A.. Aku tak bisa te.. terus menggantung.. seperti i.. ini!"

"Sekarang harus aku, Sungmin hyung atau Zhoumi hyung yang gugur?" ucap Donghae dengan susah payah.

"Tu.. Tunggu!" protes Zhoumi. "Ja.. Jangan asal memutuskan!"

"Tak ada gunanya kita kehilangan banyak orang setelah sampai sejauh ini," tegur Kibum yang kini dengan sekuat tenaga memegan tali yang mengikat tubuh Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa memegangi tali yang mengikatnya tanpa bisa berkomentar sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu! Ma.. kannya cepat.. NAIK!" perintah Leeteuk.

"Cepatlah sedikit!" protes Sungmin.

"Zhoumi hyung, apa kau bisa memanjat naik?" tanya Donghae.

"Bisa tak bisa aku harus melakukannya!" sahut Zhoumi. Ia mulai menggengam kaki Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga. Diatas Leeteuk dan Kibum sudah mengerang karena sudah tak kuat menahan berat tubuh yang lain.

"Hahaha.. Jangan.. menyentuh pantatku.. hyung.." Donghae nampak tertawa dengan susah payah.

"Diam kau! Cerewet! Aku akan naik!"

Perlahan Zhoumi pun mulai merangkak naik dan sampailah ia di pergelangan kaki Leeteuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat memanjat!" bentak Leeteuk frustasi saat melihat Zhoumi terdiam sejenak. Zhoumi pun segera melakukan perintah Leeteuk dan sampailah ia diatas. Ia kini tengah membantu Kibum memegang tali itu. Sekarang giliran Donghae. Namun entah apa yang dilakukan Donghae, tiba-tiba ia tergelincir dan jatuh.

"Aaaaaa! Baaaaabbbbooooooooooooooooooooooo!" kesal Donghae.

Zhoumi melongok ke bawah dan sudah tak mendapati keberadaan Donghae. Sungmin akhirnya sampai juga diatas dan Leeteuk pun naik perlahan dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai yang kokoh itu. Kibum menarik Heechul setelah itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Heechul.

"Tadi.. Donghae pegang di mana?"

"Molla.." jawab Leeteuk sembari berdiri. "Hah.. Korbannya sudah 10 orang."

"Ck.. Aku kagum kau bisa selamat sampai di tempat ini," cela Heechul.

"Entahlah," ucap Zhoumi sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Selanjutnya, kau tak akan selamat.." ucap Heechul.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalan, melewati lantai lorong yang kokoh itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemericik air dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka berlima pun menoleh. Mata mereka membulat sempurna saat melihat air bah yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Lari!" teriak Leeteuk.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Heechul langsung lari meninggalkan keempat rekannya. Leeteuk, Kibum, Sungmin dan Zhoumi pun segera menyusul Heechul. Mereka berempat dapat melihat Heechul yang nampak berlari sekuat tenaga sembari berkali-kali melihat ke arah belakang. Namun ternyata, air bah itu jauh lebih cepat dari mereka berlima. Air itu menerjang tubuh kelimanya. Mereka pun terombang-ambing di dalam air selama beberapa menit. Setelah mereka bisa menguasai diri, mereka pun berenang untuk mencari permukaan.

Leeteuk memimpin di depan untuk mencari permukaan dan ia pun tersenyum saat melihat sebuah sinar di kejauhan. Ia dengan cepat berenang menuju sinar itu, yang lain mengikuti di belakang.

"Hahhh... Hahhh..." Leeteuk nampak tersengal-sengal setelah berhasil sampai dipermukaan. Disusul oleh Sungmin dan Zhoumi.

"Perangkap air bah.." desis Sungmin.

"Di mana Kibum dan Heechul hyung?" tanya Zhoumi. Sesaat kemudian, Kibum datang sembari membawa tubuh Heechul. "Dia tak bisa berenang?"

"Jalan keluarnya ada di sana, cepat ikut aku!" pinta Kibum sembari melepaskan tubuh Heechul yang sudah mengambang di atas air itu. Keempat orang itu kembali menyelam dan mengikuti Kibum. Hampir 3 menit mereka menyelam dan akhirnya mereka kembali berada di permukaan. Mereka nampak berada dalam sebuah goa. Zhoumi segera berenang ke pinggir diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Mereka bertiga mengatur nafas sejenak.

"Leeteuk hyung! Ke sini!"

"Kibumie!" gumam Leeteuk saat melihat Kibum berada diseberang mereka. Leeteuk nampak melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari jalan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati stalakmit. Sungmin dan Zhoumi mengikuti dari belakang.

"Gukk.. Gukk.."

Terdengar suara gonggongan anjing kecil dari kejauhan. Sungmin yang mendengar itu segera menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sumber suara. Dan tak jauh darinya, ia dapat melihat seekor anjing kecil lucu tengah berada dalam sebuah kardus sembari mengonggong. Sungmin yang melihat itu pun nampak panik.

"Anjing kecil! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" teriak Sungmin sembari bersiap melompat.

"Eh?" Leeteuk, Zhoumi dan Kibum menoleh mendengar teriakan Sungmin itu.

"Jangan!" cegah Kibum dan Leeteuk. Namun terlambat, Sungmin sudah melompat ke dalam air dan mengejar kardus berisi anjing itu. Kibum pun tak tinggal diam, ia pun ikut melompat ke dalam air.

"Kibum!" teriak Leeteuk.

Sungmin nampak berbinar setelah berhasil mendapatkan kardus itu. Namun ia tercengang melihat apa yang ada di dalam kardus itu.

"Bodoh!" gumam Kibum saat berhasil mencapai Sungmin.

"Kalian berdua awas!" teriak Leeteuk dan Zhoumi. Kibum dan Sungmin pun menoleh dan mendapat air terjun telah menghadang dihadapan mereka.

"Aaaaaa!" keduanya berteriak tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuh keduanya telah terseret arus menuju air terjun.

"Sial! Kibum dan Sungmin pun gugur terkena perangkap ini!" kata Leeteuk.

"Ehhh? Ini juga perangkap untuk _Angelos_?" tanya Zhoumi. "Memangnya dia tak bisa membedakan mana yang asli mana yang mainan?"

"Barang imut adalah kelemahannya.." tunduk Leeteuk. Ia kini tengah mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya.

"Sifat yang lucu.." timpal Zhoumi. "Tapi.. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi begitu saja. Zhoumi hanya terbengong melihat itu, namun ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Leeteuk.

.

Mereka telah berada di lorong yang tak begitu jauh dengan perserikatan. Mereka hampir sampai.

"Di sini, cuma tinggal kau seorang, ya?" tanya Leeteuk dari arah depan.

"Keliahatannya begitu.." jawab Zhoumi sembari tersenyum.

_Bugh!_

"Eng.."

Leeteuk baru saja memukul dinding beton di sampingnya dengan buku-buku jarinya yang terkepal.

"Walau kita masuk dalam jumlah banyak, tapi akhirnya satu per satu mereka gugur," ucap Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar. "Aku benar-benar pemimpin yang buruk!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Zhoumi. "Perangkap untuk _Angelos_ itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Kalau kita tak bisa menembusnya, apa lagi mereka?"

Leeteuk diam saja mendengarkan komentar Zhoumi, membuat Zhoumi sedikit heran.

"Emm.. Ngg.. Lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar," ucap Zhoumi akhirnya karena Leeteuk masih saja terdiam.

"Baik, sekalian kita mengeringkan pakaian kita.."

Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam sebuah lorong disisi mereka. Leeteuk duduk agak ke dalam, sedangkan Zhoumi duduk di pintu lorong.

"Aku kagum dengaan caramu memimpin mereka." Zhoumi memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau bisa dipilih menjadi pemimpin?"

"Karena pada awalnya aku yang melawan," jawab Leeteuk. Zhoumi terdiam mendengar itu. "Aku juga punya saudara." Zhoumi menatap Leeteuk saat Leeteuk mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kehidupanmu sebelum di sini?"

"Begitulah.." sahut Leeteuk. "Termasuk aku, kami tiga bersaudara. Aku adalah anak sulung. Aku punya satu adik perempuan dan satu adik laki-laki. Orang tua kami, keduanya bekerja. Jadi kami sering bersenang-senang sendiri di dalam rumah. Rumah kami berada di tengah lapangan, jadi seperti hidup dalam sebuah villa. Waktu itu musim panas dan tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang asing menggunakan topeng masuk ke dalam rumah kami. 'Niat mereka pasti buruk', itu yang ada dipikiranku saat itu."

"Aku adalah anak pertama, jadi aku harus melindungi adik-adikku. Tapi bagaimana mungkin, kan? Haha.. Aku hanya anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa dan tak tahu apa-apa. Dan orang-orang itu sudah pasti mengincar uang. Tapi mereka tak menemukannya. Mereka mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi rumah. Setelah hampir satu jam menggeledah, mereka akhirnya menemukan kami yang tengah bersembunyi di sudut ruang tengah. Salah satu dari mereka menarikku menjauh dari dongsaengku dan menanyakan padaku di mana orang tuaku menyimpan barang berharga mereka. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar tak tahu apa maksud dari orang-orang itu dan aku juga tak tahu dimana orang tuaku menyimpan barang berharga mereka. Orang-orang itu menyuruhku mencari. Mereka mengancamku, 'Jika aku tak menemukannya mereka akan melakukan hal buruk pada dongsaengku, 1 anak dalam 15 menit, carilah dalam 15 menit'."

"Pencarian butaku dalam 15 menit itu pun dimulai. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mencari kemana. Semua tempat mulai aku geledah. Kepalaku sakit, saat memikirkan dimana tempat orang tuaku menyimpan barang berharga mereka. Dimana aku harus mencari. Aku terlalu takut. Aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Nasib dongsaengku berada ditanganku dan pencarianku tak menghasilkan apapun. Aku benar-benar tak tahu benda seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan tak sengaja aku melihat jam, 15 menit pertama hampir habis. Aku bingung harus kemana lagi aku mencari. Saat itu aku melihat sebuah guci keramik yang sangat besar. Guci itu benar-benar berat dan mungkin benda ini yang dicari mereka, itu yang aku pikirkan saat itu. Aku pun mengangkat guci itu dengan susah payah. Sialnya, aku tergelincir di tangga. Aku pun jatuh dan guci yang ku bawa itu pecah. Tanganku terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah."

Leeteuk nampak berhenti bercerita sejeak. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan dikedua kakinya yang tertekuk.

"Polisi datang 30 menit kemudian dan yang masih hidup hanya aku. Sendiri.. Aku tak keberatan jika aku dihilangkan. Aku hanya ingin melihat _Asgard_ dan menghadapinya. Tapi keinginanku terlalu berlebihan, kan? Saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Dia tak melakukan apapun. Hanya melihat dan tak melakukan apapun. Saat itu aku merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang sangat buruk. Membiarkan adik-adikku mati. Kenapa Dia tak melakukan apapun? Aku tidak menerima nasibku!"

"Kau itu tangguh, hyung.."

"Eh?"

"Jika aku memiliki kenangan seperti itu, pasti aku menginginkan, 'seandainya aku tak ada'. Tapi Leeteuk hyung berbeda."

"Begitukah?" tanya Leeteuk sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa benar Ajussi yang membunuhmu?" Leeteuk menatap Zhoumi sejenak dan tersenyum miris.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalan.." ajak Leeteuk sembari meninggalkan Zhoumi yang hanya bisa menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati lorong itu dan sampailah mereka ke dalam goa yang sangat besar dan diujung goa nampak ada sebuah pintu masuk menuju ruang bawah tanah. Leeteuk segera berlari menghampiri pintu itu, diikuti Zhoumi dibelakangnya.

"Bantu aku buka ini," pinta Leeteuk. Zhoumi pun mendekat dan mulai membantu Leeteuk mengangkat pintu besi itu.

_Krieettt..._

"Hahhhh..." desah Leeteuk. Ia melongok ke dalam ruang bawah tanah itu. Ia pun segera masuk dan perlahan turun melalu tangga yang berada disamping. Setelah agak jauh, Zhoumi pun ikut turun ke bawah. Cahaya yang agak menyilaukan mulai terlihat dan Zhoumi tercengang saat melihat apa yang ada dibawah sana. Berbagai macam alat pabrik yang tak diketahui Zhoumi berada di lantai paling dasar itu.

"I.. Ini kah perserikatan?" tanya Zhoumi.

Terlihat mesin-mesin itu tengah bekerja dengan sangat baik dan para pekerjanya hilir mudik di sekeliling mesin-mesin itu. Uap-uap mengepul dari setiap mesin yang ada. Zhoumi tak bisa berhenti berdecak melihat semua itu.

"Leeteuk!"

"Dia datang!"

"Akhirnya dia datang juga!

"Teuki!"

"Dia selamat!"

Leeteuk segera turun menghampiri teman-temannya yang berada diperserikatan itu.

"Apakah mereka semua yang membuat senjata-senjata itu?" gumam Zhoumi sembari menatap para pekerja itu dari atas. Ia tak memperhatikan saat Leeteuk sudah mulai turun.

"Kau berhasil melewati semua jebakan itu, Leeteuk? Benar-benar hebat!" puji salah satu pekerja.

"Dari pada memikirkan itu, bagaimana dengan _Angelos_?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Mereka sudah dekat," jawab salah satu pekerja.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sudah meminta salah satu teman musikmu itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka?" tanya pekerja lainnya.

"Sepertinya itu tidak berjalan dengan baik," jawab Leeteuk.

_Brruuuggghhhh..._

"Ahh.. Terjadi lagi.." gumam beberapa pekerja sembari melihat ke arah atas.

"Dekatnya.." gumam Zhoumi ikut memandang ke atas.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini.." perintah Leeteuk.

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

Terdengar suara protes dari para pekerja itu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Bingung harus melakukannya atau tidak.

"Apa kau ingin membuat kami tak bisa membuat senjata lagi?" tanya salah satu pekerja.

"Yang terpenting bukan tempat atau alatnya," ucap Leeteuk. "Tetapi kenangan kalian. Selama kalian masih memiliki kenangan itu, kalian akan bisa membuat alat-alat ini lagi. Apa kalian lupa itu?"

"Ehh... Ahh... Belum.." gumam mereka semua.

"Apa maksudmu, Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Zhoumi sembari berjalan mendekati Leeteuk.

"Di dunia ini, semua benda tak bernyawa ini bisa dibuat. Selama kita mengetahui bentuk dan bahannya, kita bisa membuat benda itu sebanyak yang kita inginkan. Bahkan kau bisa membentuk apapun dari tanah."

"Tapi kami hanya mengedepankan fungsi, jadi di sini hanyalah replikanya.."

"Jay..." sapa Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan pergi menuju ke perserikatan lama!" perintah Jay. "Sudah sangat lama kita meninggalkan tempat itu."

"Lalu tempat ini?" tanya salah satu pekerja.

"Ledakkan!" perintah Jay.

"Tapi.."

_Bruuuggghhhh..._

"Ahh... Mereka tepat di atas kita sekarang," gumam salah satu pekerja.

"Baiklah.. yang perlu kalian bawa adalah kenangan dan kebanggaan kalian sebagai pengrajin senjata!" seru Jay.

"Baik!"

"Siapkan peledaknya!" perintah Jay dan para pekerja itu mulai menyebar untuk menyiapkan peledak. Melihat semangat pekerja yang mulai membara itu Leeteuk pun tersenyum dan mulai berlari kembali ke atas.

"Leeteuk hyung! Kau mau ke mana!" teriak Zhoumi.

"Aku akan mengulur waktu," jawab Leeteuk. Dengan cepat ia memanjat tangga itu menuju permukaan. Sesampainya di permukaan, Leeteuk nampak menatap lurus ke depan. Menunggu orang itu datang.

_Tap.. Tap.._

"Kenapa kau naik? Apa kau tidak takut?" tanya Leeteuk pada Zhoumi yang kini sudah berada di sisinya.

"Memang di bawah aku bisa melakukan apa?" tanya Zhoumi sembari mengeluarkan senjata yang diberikan Leeteuk kepadanya tadi sebelum memulai misi. Ia menatap ke arah depan. Sebuah gumpalan asap kini ada dihadapan mereka.

"_Mereka datang_.." batin Zhoumi.

"Lakukan!" perintah Leeteuk saat ia melihat siluet orang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Leeteuk menekuk satu kakinya dan mulai melepaskan peluru itu satu per satu. Begitu juga dengan Zhoumi yang sudah mulai membidik dan menembak.

"Kena.." gumam Zhoumi saat mendengar sesuatu seperti jatuh. Gumpalan asap itu tak hilang-hilang juga, membuat Leeteuk dan Zhoumi tak bisa melihat target mereka.

_Wuuuzzzz_...

Asap itu tiba-tiba seperti tersedot ke arah belakang dan nampaklah anggota _Angelos_ itu. Tetapi hanya dua orang yang datang. Sang ketua OSIS, Jaejoong dan sang iblis kecil, Changmin.

"Tembak!" perintah Leeteuk. Zhoumi dan Leeteuk pun menembaki kedua orang itu. Namun, tak ada satu peluru pun yang mengenai Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Terlambat! Mereka terlalu cepat!" teriak Leeteuk. Ia pun menyimpan senjatanya dan segera berlari menerjang Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan pisau kecilnya.

"Leeteuk hyung!" panggil Zhoumi. Namun Leeteuk tak mengindahkan panggilan itu, ia terus berlari menerjang Jaejoong dan Changmin. Berusaha keras untuk memberikan waktu bagi teman-temannya yang tengah menyiapkan peledak.

Leeteuk mulai mengayunkan pisau kecilnya ke arah Jaejoong yang terus menghindar, sedangkan Changmin sudah mulai mengeluarkan tombak iblisnya.

"_Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_" batin Zhoumi sembari membidik kearah tiga orang yang tengah bertarung itu.

Leeteuk terus menyerang Jaejoong dan tak mengindahkan Changmin yang nampak begitu kesulitan mengikuti kecepatan bertarung Jaejoong dan Leeteuk. Namun, Jaejoong tetap tak kewalahan menghadapi Leeteuk yang seperti membabi buta itu.

_Trangg... Trangg... Srakkk..._

Leeteuk dan Jaejoong terlempar kebelakang, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali bertarung. Kali ini Jaejoong sedikit lebih unggul dari Leeteuk. Ia mampu menangkis semua serangan Leeteuk.

_Traaannnggg..._

_Ah._.

Leeteuk tercengang saat tiba-tiba pisaunya sudah terlepas dari tangannya dan dari arah depan nampak Jaejoong telah siap menghunuskan pedangnya yang tajam. Leeteuk hanya bisa menutup matanya melihat itu. Siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

_Bugh! Sreeekkkkhh..._

_Hah?_

Kali ini Leeteuk terkaget-kaget melihat Zhoumi yang dengan beraninya mendorong Jaejoong hingga sang ketua OSIS itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kalian menghindarlah!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Leeteuk. Ia melihat ke arah belakang dan mendapati sebuah meriam besar yang telah siap menembak apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalian hebat! Senjata itu kelihatannya benar-benar kuat!" teriak Leeteuk. "Zhoumi, ayo kita pergi.!"

Leeteuk segera mengajak Zhoumi untuk menghindar dan bersembunyi di salah satu lorong kecil tempat para pekerja biasanya melarikan diri.

"Bersiap!" teriak salah satu pekerja. "Kita siap menembak! TEMBAK!"

_DUARRRR! BOMM!_

Meriam itu menembakkan mesiunya, namun diluar dugaan, meriam itu meledak dan yang keluar dari moncong meriam itu hanya angin besarnya saja.

"Kena?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Meriamnya meledak," gumam para pekerja sembari tersenyum geli. "Ternyata benar-benar tak mungkin membuat sesuatu yang tak ada kenangannya."

"Kalau sudah tahu itu kenapa kalian membuatnya!" teriak Leeteuk gemas.

"Mereka mulai sadar!" teriak Zhoumi.

"Kalian! Pakailah ini!" teriak Jay sembari menunjukkan beberapa peledak lempar. Para pekerja pun segera mengambil peledak itu dan melemparkannya secara bersamaan kearah Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Kalian yang ada di luar! Segeralah masuk!" perintah Jay. "Apa semuanya semua sudah masuk? Kita ledakkan! Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Lakukan," perintah Leeteuk.

"Meledak!" ucap Jay sembari menekan tombol peledak yang ada ditangannya.

_DUAR! DUAR! DUAAAARRRR!_

Terdengar suara ledakan di mana-mana. Tiba-tiba tanah tempat berpijak Jaejoong dan Changmin runtuh. Mereka pun langsung terjatuh tanpa bisa menyelamatkan diri. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat itu.

"Kita berhasil," ucap Leeteuk sembari menatap Jay yang juga tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

.

_Perserikatan Lama_

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke mari," ucap Jay sembari menatap kesekeliling gedung yang terlihat kosong dan berdebu.

"Kalau temboknya diruntuhkan sedikit, akan ada banyak tanah dan itu akan cukup untuk membuat senjata," kata Leeteuk.

"Tempat persembunyian yang buruk.. Hahaha..." tawa Jay.

"Tapi hanya ini yang tersisa.. Jadi, tolong, ya.." pinta Leeteuk.

"Kau tenang saja, kita pasti bisa melakukannya," ucap Jay. "Baiklah.. Kalian semua! Ayo kita mulai membangun tempat ini!"

"Yosh!" teriak para pekerja.

Leeteuk tiba-tiba mengambil _walkie talkie_ dari dalam sakunya.

"Hey! Orang-orang bodoh! Apa kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Leeteuk. "Perserikatan sudah dihancurkan, bersamaan dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Sekarang kami berada di perserikatan lama. Kita akan mengumpulkan senjata sebelum mereka kembali. Kuulangi, perserikatan lama! Cepatlah kemari kalian!''

Zhoumi menatap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum lembut. Ia sedikit heran dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Saat ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, menjauhkan pedang tajam itu dari Leeteuk.

"_Kau itu hebat.._" batin Zhoumi sembari menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku mengerti, kenapa semuanya mengikuti dirimu. Kau adalah _leader_ yang hebat."

.

_To be continued.._

* * *

**_hosh... hosh..._**

**akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga..**

**lama ya?**

**mian...**

**sebagai gantinya, aku bikin chapter ini agak panjang...**

**so...**

**berikan komentarmu... ^^**

* * *

**balasan review :**

_**teukiangle :** belum tegang? o.O_

**_Chol Jaeseumin Hyangsu_**_ :__ wonkyu? nggak ada... -_-_

**_Grey Orul_**_ :__ kk~_

_**Istrinya Sooman** : nggak ada... emang nggak ada... -_-_

_**Angelika Park** : hhe... inget kok... mian,, nggak bisa update cepet.. tp sebagai gantinya eon kasih chap. ini sedikit lebih panjang.. hhe.._

_**risaawaw** : sudah... sudahhhh... sudahhhh... kkk.._

_**ichigo song** : sebenernya nggak susah.. cuma mereka aja yg bikin ribet.. *plakk  
_

_**Chen Clouds** : sudah... kkk.._

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan review di FF saya yang aneh ini...

sampai jumpa di next story...

*ppyong*


	6. Reincarnation

Title : Afterlife

Author: Kim Soo Jin

Cast : Super Junior Family + DBSK + JYJ

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Ide cerita author dapetin dari salah satu anime. Namun seperti biasa, cerita selanjutnya adalah ide dari author. ^_^

.

Don't take my FanFiction without FULL CREDIT. Don't copy my FanFiction without my PERMISSION. Don't PLAGIAT.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana ruang santai milik _AB_ terlihat sangat sunyi pagi hari ini. Hanya ada Leeteuk seorang diri di ruang santai itu.

_Flashback.._

_"Hey! Orang-orang bodoh! Apa kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Leeteuk. "Perserikatan sudah dihancurkan, bersamaan dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Sekarang kami berada di perserikatan lama. Kita akan mengumpulkan senjata sebelum mereka kembali. Kuulangi, perserikatan lama! Cepatlah kemari kalian!''_

_Dongsaeng-dongsaeng Leeteuk yang gugur dan telah tersadar pun segera bangkit dan pergi menuju perserikatan lama setelah mendapat perintah dari Leeteuk._

_Sesampainya mereka di perserikatan lama pun, dongsaeng-dongsaeng Leeteuk itu segera membantu para pekerja untuk membuat mesin-mesin pembuaat senjata. Walau mereka tak memilik kenangan sebagai seorang pekerja pembuat senjata, namun mereka bisa sedikit banyak membantu para pekerja untuk mencari bahan-bahan untuk mesin itu._

_Flashback end.._

"_Perserikatan baru sudah hancur dan kita sedang membangun perserikatan lama_," pikir Leeteuk sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di bawah dagunya. "_Persenjataan kita sudah sangat menipis dan belum ada satu pun senjata yang dibuat oleh mereka. Jika seperti ini kita tak akan bisa melawan Angelos_."

Leeteuk mendesah pelan. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri jendela. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepemandangan di luar jendela dan sekali lagi ia mendesah pelan.

"Teuki hyung."

Panggilan pelan itu membuat Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut saat mendapati Zhoumi tengah menatapnya dari balik pintu.

"Wae Zhoumi? Kau tak masuk ke kelasmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kelas sangat membosankan," sahut Zhoumi sembari masuk. "Kenapa hyung di sini sendiri? Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"Kau mau menemaniku ke tempat _Dark Boy_?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.."

Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju gedung lama yang sudah tak terpakai untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar. Di situlah tempat _Dark Boy_ melakukan latihan _band_ mereka. Sejak pengalihan yang dilakukan oleh _Dark Boy_ gagal, _Dark Boy_ tak pernah berhenti untuk berlatih. Bahkan jam pelajaran pun mereka gunakan untuk berlatih.

_*1) We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness_

_I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted_

_I won't let anyone interfere with_

_Everything that is to come in the future_

_One day I will show you_

_The world that shines with light_

_Plokkk Plokkk Plokkk_

Leeteuk bertepuk tangan sangat keras saat _Dark Boy _ menyelesaikan latihan mereka itu. _Dark Boy _yang mendengar suara tepuk tangan itu hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat siapa yang bertepuk tangan untuk mereka. Leeteuk pun tersenyum.

"Permainan kalian sangat baik," puji Leeteuk. "Apa itu lagu baru?"

"N.. Ne.."

"Ya! Ada apa dengan kalian?" tegur Leeteuk. "Jonghyun-ah, bukankah Hyuk sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa itu bukan kesalahan kalian?"

Namja yang dipanggil Jonghyun itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Leeteuk mendesah pelan.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan Zhoumi?" tanya Leeteuk untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka menengadahkan kepala mereka dan mengangguk sembari menatap Zhoumi. "Bagus, tapi ku pikir Zhoumi tak mengetahui siapa kalian."

"Aku tahu hyung," gumam Zhoumi pelan.

"Kau tahu hanya nama _band _mereka kan?" tanya Leeteuk. "Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Aku Jonghyun, vokal dan gitaris," sahut Jonghyun. "Aku member baru di sini. Aku baru bergabung sekitar setahun yang lalu." Jonghyun tersenyum lembut pada Zhoumi.

"Aku Key, gitaris," jawab seorang namja kurus di sebelah kanan Jonghyun. Dia terlihat sangat tegas namun begitu feminin dengan syal berwarna merah muda yang melilit lehernya.

"Aku Onew, bass." Seorang namja disebelah kiri Jonghyun tersenyum hingga membuat matanya tertutup. Zhoumi mau tak mau tersenyum melihat senyum namja itu.

"Aku Minho, drum," jawab seorang namja dengan suara berat sembari memainkan _stick_ ditangannya. Zhoumi mengangguk ke arah mereka berempat sembari tersenyum.

"Aku Zhoumi."

"Besok akan ada misi lagi," ucap Leeteuk tanpa basa basi membuat personil _Dark Boy_ dan Zhoumi terperanjat.

"Misi?!" tanya Zhoumi tak percaya. "Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kita baru melakukan Mugi _Mission_? Misi apa lagi yang akan hyung lakukan? Lagi pula kita sudah kehabisan stok senjata."

"Tenang saja," sahut Leeteuk. "Kali ini kita tak akan menggunakan banyak senjata, kita hanya akan menyusup ketempat _Angelos_."

"EHHH?!" seru kelima namja dihadapan Leeteuk.

"Untuk apa hyung ke sana?" tanya Jonghyun. "Apa hyung mencari sesuatu?"

"Ada yang harus aku pastikan," gumam Leeteuk serius.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu hyung?" tanya Jonghyun. Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar tanggapan itu.

"Buatlah konser yang meriah," jawab Leeteuk. "Usahakan hingga semua anggota _Angelos_ muncul beserta para guru."

"Sangat mudah," sahut Onew percaya diri. "Apa lagi kita punya lagu baru ini. Semua pasti akan berjalan dengan baik hyung, percayalah pada kami."

"Aku selalu percaya pada kalian," ucap Leeteuk. "Baiklah, aku akan tinggalkan kalian. Ayo Zhoumi."

Leeteuk segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu diikuti Zhoumi dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa hyung memberikan misi lagi pada mereka?" tanya Zhoumi tak mengerti. "Jika mereka gagal lagi, mereka pasti akan kecewa dan merasa bersalah lagi hyung."

"Sebenarnya itu yang aku inginkan," jawab Leeteuk.

"Eh? Maksudmu hyung?"

"Jika mereka berhasil dan senang, mereka akan dihilangkan."

"Di.. Dihilangkan? Maksud hyung, mereka akan bereinkarnasi?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Zhoumi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kehidupan di sini sangat membingungkan? Jika hyung tak ingin mereka berhasil bukankah hyung malah akan menghancurkan harapan mereka? Aku tahu, dikehidupan mereka sebelumnya ada yang ingin sekali menjadi seorang penyanyi. Walau ia tak ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal, ia ingin sekali menyanyi di depan banyak orang. Jika hyung melakukan itu, bukankah hyung menghalangi keinginannya? Bukankah hyung akan menghalangi impian terbesarnya?"

Leeteuk hanya diam mendengar ungkapan Zhoumi.

"Apa memang itu yang hyung inginkan?" tanya Zhoumi. "Seperti yang hyung bilang waktu itu, tempat ini untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa penyesalan dikehidupan kita yang sebelumnya. Jika hyung melakukan itu, bukankah hyung sama saja melanggar peraturan itu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan cara berpikirmu hyung."

Zhoumi pun pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk tanpa menunggu penjelasan ataupun jawaban dari Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk, dia hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

"Ke mana bocah _hacker_ itu?" tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk yang tengah duduk di mejanya sembari bertopanng dagu. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. "Lalu Kangin, Shindong, Hankyung, Donghae dan Ryeowook. Ke mana mereka semua?" Sekali lagi, Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Leeteuk lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa malam ini kau jadi cerewet sekali, Cullie?" Leeteuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri jendela. Ia menatap gelapnya malam dari balik jendela, tak dipedulikannya saat Heechul menatapnya tajam. Heechul mendengus keras membuat Leeteuk menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Teuki? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Lama Leeteuk menatap Heechul dan Heechul balas menatapnya, menuntut jawaban.

"Apa kau pikir aku keterlaluan, Chullie?"

"Maksudmu?" Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti akan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, sepertinya aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri." Leeteuk kembali menghadap ke arah jendela. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam gelapnya malam. "Kehidupan kalian sebelumnya tidaklah separah diriku dan sebagian dari kalian meninggal karena kalian memang menginginkan itu. Tapi aku? Aku hanya ingin terus hidup, walau hidupku akan sangat tak berguna, tapi aku ingin terus hidup. Aku ingin terus hidup untuk kedua adikku. Untuk kedua adikku yang tak akan pernah bisa melihat indah dan buruknya dunia ini. Aku ingin mengabulkan semua keinginan adik-adikku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan semua itu dan itu karena Appa."

"Teuki, tak usah kau pikirkan itu," potong Heechul. "Kami, bergabung dan mengikutimu karena kami memang ingin melakukannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah bocah _hacker_ itu katakan padamu." Leeteuk menoleh dan menatap mata Heechul dalam. "Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Teuki, kami semua ingin terus melawan bersama denganmu. Walau sejujurnya aku tahu semua itu tak akan ada gunanya karena _Asgard_ tak akan mungkin datang untuk menemui kita dan kita juga tak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu denganya. Tapi aku dan yang lain akan terus melawan bersama denganmu."

"Melawan.." gumam Leeteuk. "Melawan apa?"

_Brakkk_!

"Hyung! Hyung! _Dark Boy_ akan melakukan konser besok malam!"

"Ya! Bodoh! Bisakah mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" semprot Heechul.

"Ahh~ Oh~ Mianhae hyung."

"Ghwenchana.." sahut Leeteuk. "Ada apa Hae?"

"Ahh~ Ini hyung, besok malam _Dark Boy_ akan melakukan konser besar di gedung olah raga, apa terjadi sesuatu hyung? Apa akan ada misi lagi?" cerca Donghae panjang lebar.

"Memang akan ada misi," jawab Leeteuk.

"MWO!"seru Donghae dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Misi apa lagi?" tanya Heechul.

"Persenjataan kita menipis, hyung," ingat Donghae. "Kita akan melawan menggunakan apa?"

"_Dark Boy_ akan mengalihkan perhatian _Angelos_ dan para guru," terang Leeteuk. "Ahh~ Cari kan anggota yang lain, Hae. Aku akan memberitahu kalian."

"Eum.. Baiklah."

Dengan berat hati Donghae meninggalkan ruangan Leeteuk. Sedangkan Heechul masih setia menunggu, menuntut penjelasan dari Leeteuk.

"Kau tak mau menjelaskan padaku, Teuki?" tanya Heechul setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Tak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan, Chullie," jawab Leeteuk. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan?! Memastikan apa?!" Suara Heechul sudah mulai meninggi, menandakan bahwa ia sudah tak sabar dengan sikap Leeteuk. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang bocah _hacker_ itu katakan padamu sampai membuatmu seperti ini."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Zhoumi." Tak ada maksud Leeteuk untuk membela Zhoumi, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Ia memang ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Terserah kau saja lah.." desah Heechul sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya untuk diduduki.

_Drappp Drapp Drapppp_

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. Anggota _AB_ sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Apa benar hyung akan melakukan misi lagi, Hae?"

"Iya.. Aku dengar seperti itu.."

"Apa hyung gila? Persenjataan kita menipis!"

"Bodoh.."

Perkataan-perkataan itu disusul dengan masuknya seluruh anggota _AB_ di ruang santai.

"Misi apa lagi hyung?" tanya Henry yang nampak begitu penasaran.

"Kita akan menyusup ke ruangan _Angelos_."

"EH~~~?"

Semua menatap Leeteuk tak percaya. Ini benar-benar misi nekat pikir mereka. Selama beberapa menit hanya suana sepi yang menyelimuti mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua bersiap, misi akan dilangsungkan besok malam," putus Leeteuk untuk mengakhiri pertemuan singkat yang membuat semua orang kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Apa sudah banyak yang datang?" tanya Key sambil memainkan gitarnya. Jonghyun yang berada di dekat tirai penutup panggungpun mengintip sejenak lalu mendesah pelan.

"Masih belum banyak yang datang," ujarnya. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sekarang? Siapa tahu akan banyak yang datang jika kita sudah bermain."

"_Yosh!_ Ku rasa kau benar juga Jonghyun," sahut Onew semangat. "Baiklah.."

Mereka pun segera berjalan menuju posisi masing-masing. Jonghyun segera melangkah ke tengah-tengah panggung, menuju _standing _mike yang berada di tengah. Minho berjalan santai menuju ke arah _drum_nya. Key berjalan ke arah _standing mike_ yang ada di sisi kiri Jonghyung dan Onew menuju ke arah _standing mike_ di sisi kanan Jonghyung.

"_Ready_?" tanya Jonghyun sembari melirik ke arah teman-teman satu bandnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan pasti dari rekannya, Jonghyun pun mulai memetik gitar listriknya dan tirai penghalangpun terangkat.

Teriakan riuh dari para penonton _Dark Boy_ pun terdengar sangat jelas sekarang setelah beberapa saat lalu teredam oleh tirai. Namun itu tak dapat membuat Jonghyun mengembangkan senyum, karena penonton yang datang masih terbilang sedikit, hanya sekitar 200 orang. Padahal ini adalah konser terbesar yang mereka lakukan setelah melakukan beberapa mini konser.

Lagu yang mereka bawakan terbilang memang menghentak, khusus Jonghyun ciptakan untuk misi-misi penting seperti ini. Karena Leeteuk sempat menolak lagu baladnya beberapa saat lalu.

_Flashback.._

_"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Jonghyun?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Jognhyun datang bersama dengan tas gitarnya._

_"Eum, aku ada lagu baru hyung. Apa kau bisa mendengarkannya?" tanya Jonghyun sembari menatap Leeteuk penuh harap. Leeteuk balas menatap Jonghyun beberapa detik lalu ia mengangguk. Jonghyun tersenyum senang melihat anggukan kepala itu._

_"Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. Ada apa kau kemari Jonghyun?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja masuk diikuti anggota AB yang lain._

_"Dia ingin menunjukkan lagu barunya." Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung itu dan mereka yang baru saja datang itu pun hanya ber-oh. "Mulailah."_

_Jonghyun mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan gitar dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak lalu mulai memetik senar gitarnya secara perlahan. Mengalunkan nada yang lembut. Leeteuk nampak memperhatikan Jonghyun sejenak. Saat Jonghyun selesai memainkan intro, Leeteuk nampak menghentikan petikan gitar Jonghyun. Jognhyun dan anggota AB yang lain menatap Leeteuk bingung._

_"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jonghyun._

_"Itu.. Lagu balad?" Jonghyun mengangguk dan Leeteuk mendesah pelan. "Lagu balad tak cocok untuk sebuah pengalihan."_

_Flashback end.._

"_Jika hanya lagu rock yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian, aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik_," batin Jonghyun.

Disisi lain, Leeteuk dan 6 anggota _AB_ yang lain –Kangin, Heechul, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Henry, tengah berusaha menyusup ke tempat tinggal _Angelos_. Mereka berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah.

"Hyung benar tak ingin mencari Zhoumi hyung?" tanya Donghae yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kepada Leeteuk. Heechul dan Yesung sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, namun Donghae tetap tak mengindahkannya.

"Kita sampai."

Leeteuk dan yang lain menatap sebuah ruangan dengan dua pintu. Tempat itu adalah kamar pribadi milik _Angelos_. Leeteuk menatapnya sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk segera masuk.

"Hyung benar tidak~"

"Sekali lagi kau membicarakan bocah _hacker_ itu! Ku tusuk kau!" maki Heechul sembari memasukkan _shirasaya_nya ke mulut Donghae. Henry hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian mendadak itu. Heechul terus menusuk-nusukkan _shirasaya_nya ke mulut Donghae karena Donghae terus saja berseru.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan berisik," desis Leeteuk. "Kita masuk!"

.

_Hosh hosh hosh_

"_Masih terlalu sedikit.. Ini bukan pengalihan.. Ini hanya konser biasa.. Aku harus membuatnya lebih meriah lagi.. Aku harus mengumpulkan banyak penonton.. Yosh!"_

Jonghyun kembali memetik gitar listriknya, memberi aba-aba pada rekannya untuk memulai lagu selanjutnya. Lagu kali ini terdengar lebih menghentak. Para penontonpun semakin menikmati pertunjukan dari _Dark Boy_ dan penonton lain pun mulai berdatangan.

Namun, para guru dan _Angelos_ belum terlihat batang hidungnya, membuat Jonghyun sedikit geram. Kali ini ia tak ingin gagal. Ia ingin membuat sang hyung –Leeteuk merasa bangga padanya. Ia ingin berhasil membuat pengalihan untuk malam ini.

Key dan Onew yang berada di kanan dan kiri Jonghyun terlihat sedikit khawatir melihat sikap Jonghyun yang begitu memforsir dirinya. Onew dan Key saling melempar pandang dan mengangguk. Tanpa saling bicara, mereka berdua sepakat untuk membuat pengalihan hari ini berhasil. Minho yang mengawasi dari belakangpun tersenyum. Tak mendapat perhatian dari rekan-rekannya, ia pun tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menabuh _drum_nya dengan sangat semangat dan tanpa mereka ketahui, itu akan menjadi malam terakhir bagi salah satu dari mereka.

.

"EHH? Komputer?!" seru Henry yang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Henry menatap ke-6 anggota yang lain lalu kembali menatap seperangkat komputer yang tergeletak begitu anggun di atas meja megah berwarna emas.

"Memang kau pikir apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah sedatar mungkin dan itu membuat Donghae mencubit pipi Ryeowook pelan karena tak tahan melihat keimutan Ryeowook.

"Tap.. It... Anu... I.. Itu... Aku pikir.." Henry tergagap. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, namun tak ada satupun kalimat yang bisa meluncur mulus dari bibir manisnya.

"Ryeowook, kali ini berusahalah," pinta Leeteuk.

"_Yes, sir_!" jawab Ryeowook dengan posisi bak tentara yang siap melaksanakan tugas dari atasan. Ryeowook segera menghampiri komputer itu dan mulai menghidupkannya. Ia nampak menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Matanya terpejam sempurna.

_Cling_

Ryeowook membuka matanya saat mendengar suara dari sang komputer. Tatapan matanya yang semula sendu berubah menjadi tajam. Tangannya yang semula hanya terlipat mulai bersiap-siap di atas _keyboard_.

"Me.. Meretas?" tanya Henry tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Ya, Ryeowook kali ini tengah bersuaha untuk membobol komputer itu.

"Kita benar-benar memerlukan Zhou~"

_Jleb_

"Berisik!" maki Heechul sembari mencabut _Shirasaya_nya dari tubuh Donghae dan segera mengelap darah yang mengotori pedangnya. Henry kembali terbengong melihatnya –Donghae yang terkapar dengan bersimbah darah serta Heechul yang dengan tenangnya kembali berkonsentrasi melihat pekerjaan Ryeowook. Yang lain memilih untuk tak bersuara.

Namun tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu, semua orang menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati siapa yang tengah membuka pintu itu.

"Kau!" desis Leeteuk.

.

.

Gedung olah raga terlihat sangat ramai. Semua orang terlihat sangat menikmati konser yang tengah berlangsung. Tak ada seorang pun yang peduli bahwa itu akan membuat para guru dan _Angelos_ yang kini dengan secepat kilat menelusuri halaman sekolah untuk menghentikan kebisingan itu tengah dilanda kemarahan yang amat besar.

Dengan wajah dinginnya, Jaejoong meminta Changmin untuk pergi dahulu ke gedung olah raga. Dengan senang hati Changmin meluncur cepat meninggalkan keempat hyungnya. Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar telihat sudah tak sabar. Menghadapi kelakuan _AB_ yang sudah kelewat batas seperti ini. Benar-benar mengganggu pertemuannya dengan para guru, pikirnya.

"_Hentikan mereka atau kami lepas jabatan OSIS kalian_."

Perkataan itu terus berdenging di telinganya. Namun ia berusaha agar dirinya tetap tenang agar bisa menghadapi Leeteuk dan yang lain yang keras kepala dan pembuat onar itu.

Musik semakin terdengar sangat jelas saat ini. _Angelos_ dan para guru semakin mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Tenanglah Jaejoong." Yunho bergumam sembari menyentuh pundak Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong menoleh dan mengangguk, senyum samar terpatri jelas dibibirnya. Berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang sudah sekian lama ini terus menemaninya. Ia semakin percaya diri, ia yakin bisa mengatasi keonaran kali ini dengan baik. Ia berharap bisa menyadarkan Leeteuk dan yang lain malam ini.

"Hentikan semuanya!"

Terdengar teriakan kencang Changmin dari luar gedung olah raga. Jaejoong tersenyum samar mendengar teriakan itu. Merasa bodoh pada dirinya sendiri karena menyuruh Changmin pergi mendahului mereka. Changmin yang notabene adalah yang paling muda diantara mereka berlima tak akan mungkin bisa menghentikan kekacauan itu sendirian. Apa lagi dengan sifat Changmin yang kekanak-kanakan itu, tak akan ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan bocah itu.

Saat masuk ke gedung olah raga yang sudah penuh sesak itu, Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang tengah berputar-putar di atas kepala para _NC_ yang tengah menikmati konser. Tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelum masuk ke gedung itu, tak ada seorang pun yang mengindahkan Changmin.

"Changmin, turunlah. Berhenti terbang di atas kepala mereka," seru Junsu. Changmin terlihat mendesah pelan dan terbang kearah para hyungnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Hyung! Ini menyebalkan," protes Changmin dengan suara cepat. "Aku sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga! Menghalangi pandangan mereka! Tetapi mereka tetap tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Kau harus menghentikan ke intinya," ucap Jaejoong sembari mengelus puncak kepala Changmin. "Lihat dan perhatikan hyung."

Jaejoong, Yunho dan para guru segera mendekat ke arah panggung. Menyeruak diantara para _NC_ yang tengah menikmati konser itu. Dengan sekali lompat, Jaejoong kini telah berada di atas panggung, sejajar dengan Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun menghentikan petikan gitarnya begitu juga dengan Key, Onew dan Minho yang menghentikan permainan mereka. Jonghyun tersenyum samar melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Ia melirik sekilas kearah para penonton dan kembali tersenyum. Gedung olah raga menjadi sunyi senyap. Hanya terdengar desahan nafas lelah dari Jonghyun.

"Hentikan semuanya," perintah Jaejoong tegas. Jonghyun berdecak, meremehkan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Kau mengganggu ketenangan di malam hari, apa kau tak tahu itu."

"Aku tahu dan aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Memang kau mau apa?"

_Nggggggiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg~_

_Brukkk_

_Brakkk_

"Argh!"

"Key! Argh!"

Tangan Jonghyun kini terkunci di belakang punggungnya. Ada dua guru yang tengah mengapit dirinya saat ini. Begitu juga dengan Key, Minho dan Onew.

"Kau mau melawan kami seperti yang dilakukan Leeteuk hyung?" tegur Jaejoong. "Aku heran kenapa kalian semua seperti ini. Apa kalian tak bisa berkelakuan seperti murid yang lain?"

"Ke.. napa kami.. harus melakukan.. nya jika pada akhirnya.. kami akan di... hilangkan?!" engah Jonghyun sembari menatap tajam Jaejoong. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kedua guru yang mengapit tubuhnya itu.

"Dihilangkan?" Jaejoong menatap Jonghyung bingung. Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman di sini, itulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini. "Tak ada yang akan dihilangkan, kalian akan bereinkarnasi jika kalian.."

"Itu sama saja!" potong Jonghyung cepat. "Apa bedanya dihilangkan dengan bereinkarnasi? Kita sama-sama menghilang dari tempat ini! Menghilang dari tempat yang sangat menyenangkan.." Jonghyun berhenti memberontak dan menatap sang ketua OSIS dengan tatapan sendu. "Bolehkah aku memainkan satu lagu lagi?"

"Mwo?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Ijinkan aku.."

"Jonghyun!' sela Key tegas. "Jangan bodoh!"

"Cukup Key," kata Jonghyun sembari tersenyum samar. "Kau dan yang lain tahu, apa yang dilakukan Teuki hyung itu dan aku sudah memutuskannya sekarang."

"Tapi, Jong.."

"Ghwenchana Onew hyung." Jonghyun melirik sekilas ke arah kedua guru yang masih memegang kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. "Jebal~" Kedua guru itu pun melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. Jonghyun mulai memetik gitar listriknya. Nada yang mengalun lembut dari gitar listrik itu sedikit membuat Jaejoong terperangah, karena baru kali ini ia mendengar suara yang begitu lembut. Jonghyun menghembuskan nafas sejenak dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suara lembut,

_*2) It's too late to delude,_

_and too foolish to whisper,_

_as we project our thoughts onto the moon and traverse the night._

_Everybody is a puny bird_

_living inside a cage of despair;_

_if no one breaks the lock, no one will be able fly._

_Your lips peel right off as soon as they are touched._

_This is another dream, a fantasy as always._

_Embraced and pulled closer like ocean waves,_

_I listen to the sound of my disintegrating fate._

_It's a dream which I've seen many times,_

_but tonight it's..._

_Although sadder than judging if something is black or white,_

_although sadder than losing someone you've sought after,_

_this present moment is definitely not a misfortune._

_If you believe in the make-believe called "reincarnation",_

_then in our next life, may we be reborn in a different land,_

_where the wounds on our bodies would not throb._

_Are our intertwined and wandering fingers_

_a sin, or rather, a trap?_

_My chest used to icy, but now, its flames_

_begin to melt and burn, as I close my eyes._

_It's a dream which I've seen many times,_

_but tonight it's..._

Semua terdiam mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Jonghyung. Bahkan ada yang terhanyut dengan lagu itu hingga tak sadar bahwa Jonghyun telah berhenti bernyanyi dan hanya petikan gitarnya saja yang masih terdengar. Onew, Key dan Minho hanya bisa terdiam melihat Jonghyun yang begitu menikmati permainannya.

"_Akhirnya aku bisa bernyanyi.._" batin Jonghyun sembari menerawang. "_Aku bisa bernyanyi dihadapan banyak orang seperti ini. Membuat mereka terhipnotis dengan laguku. Membuat mereka menikmati suaraku. Aku berhasil.. Akhirnya.. Aku berhasil..._"

_Brugh_

Mereka yang berada di gedung olah raga hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat tubuh Jonghyun menghilang dan menyisakan gitar listrik yang tergeletak di lantai panggung. Onew, Key dan Minho hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat itu sedangkan Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apapun.

"_Akhirnya satu diantara mereka bisa bereinkarnasi dengan tenang,"_ batin Jaejoong. "_Aku tak menyangka ia akan bereinkarnasi dengan cara seperti ini."_

_to be continued.._

* * *

**N.B :**

***1) diambil dari lagu milik grup musik Jepang, Nightmare dengan judul The World**

***2) diambil dari lagu milik penyanyi solo Jepang, Yuya Matsushita dengan judul Hallucination**

* * *

_terima kasih yang masih setia dengan fanfic gaje milik ku ini..._

_mohon maaf jika terlalu lama update dan ceritanya jadi membingungkan seperti ini.._

_buat yang kecewa dengan fanfic ini saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.. hhe.._

_karena saya masih perlu banyak belajar untuk membuat fanfic.._

_dan untu semua cast memang nggak seluruhnya muncul di setiap chapter, bahkan tak muncul sama sekali.._

_karena akan sangat sulit jika mereka semua muncul dalam setiap chapter.._

_nah, terima kasih yang sudah membaca chapter ini... XD_


End file.
